Phelan's Grunts
by Wolf55
Summary: In the Marvel X-Men Universe a new team of super-powered beings form to fight evil - Complete - should be read before Training day.
1. Beginnings chapter1

Phelan's Grunts  
  
Rating: PG-13 (Just to be safe)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Marvel Universe or any characters that originated there, I just own the Grunts  
  
Notes: This story takes place in the X-Men Marvel Universe, but since they play only a small role it could take place at almost anytime in that universe, I feel that it takes place during the time of the first X-Men cartoons or the X-Men comics and novels of the mid to late 1990's. This is my first fan-fic. I hope you enjoy it.  
  
Beginnings - chapter-1  
  
October 1993  
  
Stefano Phelan was sitting quietly with his grandfather, Thomas Phelan, in the living room of their home just outside of New York. He is reading the latest budget report of his newly formed Phelan International Enterprises, while his grandfather reads the New York Times. Suddenly a scream breaks the silence. "Help me! Somebody help me. Stefano help!"  
  
Stefano leaps to his feet and races for the stairs leading the to upper part of the house. He heads straight for his half brother, Brian's room. Stefano's father, Ashwyn Phelan was the U.S. ambassador to Italy. While there he meets and marries Teodora Calabria, a first cousin to an Italian Duke. Stefano is their only child or so his father thinks. While in Italy Ashwyn has an affair with an American embassy secretary, Mary McCall. Teodora finds out about the affair and threatens to divorce Ashwyn unless Mary McCall is sent back to America. She is sent back to the states and six years later Mary is killed in a car crash. It is at this time that Ashwyn finds out that Mary had his child, a son, Brian McCall. Ashwyn wants to adopt Brian but Teodora will not hear of it. Brian is sent to live with Stefano, who is living and working with Ashwyn's father, Thomas Phelan. Stefano is 22 years of age. They welcome Brian into their home. Ashwyn Phelan has since retired from his duties as ambassador and continues to live in Italy with his wife. They rarely ever see Stefano and Teodora refuses to allow Ashwyn to have anything to do with Brian.  
  
Brian's cries for help continue as Stefano approaches his room. Thomas is following much slower. Stefano burst into the room and the sight leaves him speechless. There in his room, Brian is flat up against the ceiling. "Stefano, help me."  
  
"Brian what is going on?"  
  
"I don't know. I was sitting at my desk doing homework, when I got this funny feeling and then I floated up here. Get me down!"  
  
"Calm down" Stefano steps up under Brian and reaches up, "Reach down to me." He grabs Brian's hand and pulls. As he begins to pull him down he can feel something pulling against him, trying to keep Brian in the air.  
  
"Harder Stefano, pull harder." Brian sticks his other hand down in a quick motion and red beams of light shoot out of his fingers punching five holes in the floor at Stefano's feet. The blast causes him to jump back releasing Brian who flies right back up the ceiling, where he hits his head, "Ouch!" Then as if a switch is thrown to the off position he falls onto the bed that is below him.  
  
Stefano rushes to him, "Brian? Are you all right."  
  
"What is the hell is going on in here?" Thomas Phelan finally gets to the room.  
  
Both turn to look at the older man. "Granddad, I was sitting at my desk, using my computer." Brian points at the computer and another red beam shoots out of his finger, penetrating the computer monitor causing it to explode. "Aaaaa." Brian throws up his hands and suddenly a pale white wall of light is between himself, Stefano, and their grandfather. The flying glass from the exploding monitor hits the wall of light falling harmlessly to the floor and then as suddenly as it appeared the wall disappears.  
  
Brian and Stefano both look at their grandfather, "Grandfather?" Stefano starts but stops, he has no idea what to ask the older man.  
  
Thomas comes farther into the room, "I think I know what's going on."  
  
Stefano helps Brian off the bed and to his feet, "Would you mind sharing with Brian and me please."  
  
"I was just reading a story in the Times. It was about mutants and about how they usually come into their powers in their teens and Brian is 15."  
  
"You mean you think that Brian is a mutant?"  
  
"I don't know of any other answer."  
  
"Granddad does this mean you're going to send me away?"  
  
"Hell, no!" The older man barked without hesitation, "Where did you get that idea?"  
  
"I've heard them talk about mutants at school. They say they're monsters and should be locked up."  
  
Thomas Phelan could hear the fear in his grandson's voice. He walks up to him and hugs him. "You aren't a monster, boy. You're a Phelan. Though I think Stefano and my competitors might think some of us Phelans are monsters." Thomas watches a small smile form on Brian's lips. "What we are going to do is get you some help and I know just the person."  
  
Stefano steps up and rubs Brian's hair, "Who grandfather?"  
  
"It was in the Times too. A Charles Xavier. He runs some kind of fancy school for gifted children and is suppose to be an expert on mutants. We'll contact him and see what he has to say."  
  
* * * * * *  
  
"Gentlemen, please sit down" Professor Charles Xavier waves to the chairs in front of his desk that he sits behind in his wheelchair. " We have finished our evaluation of Brian."  
  
"So, is my boy a mutant?" Thomas Phelan interrupts.  
  
"Yes, Mr. Phelan, Brian is most certainly a mutant."  
  
"What do we do now Professor? What are our options?" This time it was Stefano who speaks.  
  
"Gentlemen, please allow me to finish. Yes, Brian is a mutant. A mutant with some fairly amazing abilities, in fact he is one of the more powerful mutants I've seen. He can fly under is own power, he can project force beams from his hands."  
  
"Force beams?"  
  
"They are beams of light with the electrons so tightly packed that the beam of light is like a solid object. He can project these beams with enough force to punch holes completely through an armored tank. He can also project a force field that is practically impenetrable." Xavier paused for a moment, "There is a problem though."  
  
"What kind of problem?" Stefano moves to the edge of his chair.  
  
"Brian, is what we consider a low powered mutant."  
  
"But, I thought you said he was one of the most powerful mutants you've seen?"  
  
"Yes, when his energy levels are at maximum. But unfortunately he runs out of the energy needed to power his abilities in 30 to 60 seconds depending on level of use. It then takes his body just over an hour to absorb the needed energy back to maximum."  
  
"So, what you're saying is that for about one minute out of every hour my brother is one of the most powerful men on the planet."  
  
"Simply put, but basically correct."  
  
"Now what?"  
  
"Well, Brian still needs to learn to control his powers and I think my school is the best place for that. He will get a top rated education, meet and interact with other children like himself, plus learn to control his powers."  
  
Stefano looked at Brian, "Well, Brian the choice is yours."  
  
Brian had been sitting quietly listening. He leans forward to look and Stefano and his grandfather, "Stefano, I agree with the professor. I think this will be the best place for me till I get these powers under control or I might hurt someone, maybe even you or Granddad. I don't think I could stand hurting you guys, so I hope you understand?"  
  
"We do boy." Thomas Phelan looks at Xavier, "You got room for my boy here?"  
  
"Yes, Mr. Phelan I do and we'll take good care of him. There is also an open door policy for families of students, you can come and visit anytime and as often as you like."  
  
"Very well Professor, how much?" Stefano begins to reach for his checkbook.  
  
"I'm sorry?"  
  
"I said, how much. How much will it cost for Brian to go here?"  
  
"There is no cost for a student to go to school here. I started this school to help mutants learn to control and live with their abilities. Brian is welcome here for as long as he wishes to stay."  
  
Stefano, Brian and Thomas stand, Stefano pulls Brian into a hug, "Well, little brother you better stay out of trouble. We'll have your stuff sent out today. Always remember there is a room for you at the house anytime you want to come spend time with the old man and me."  
  
"Who's an old man?" Thomas hugs Brian, "Remember boy, you're a Phelan and there is always a place for you with us."  
  
"Thanks Stefano and Granddad. I'll miss you guys."  
  
* * * * * *  
  
May 1996  
  
Brian settles onto the back seat of the limo with Stefano, while the driver and another man put his things in a van for the trip home. "A limo? You've come up in the world Stefano."  
  
"A man must play the part he is given in life. How are you Brian?"  
  
"I'm good. I didn't expect you to pick me up."  
  
"I'm sorry that I haven't visited as much during the last year, but since grandfather passed away Phelan International has kept me hopping all over the world. How about you giving me a hand?"  
  
"Me, an international playboy? I don't think so."  
  
"I'm not a playboy and you know it. "  
  
"That's not what I read in the papers."  
  
"You know you can't believe what's in the papers."  
  
"So, your mom didn't try to fix you up with the daughter of an Italian Duke?"  
  
"Well, that much was true."  
  
"And?"  
  
"She was very beautiful but, too much like mother, if you know what I mean? Now, that you're out of school what are you going to do?"  
  
"I'd like to do something with my powers, but there's not much of a chance of that, so I'm not sure what I'm going to do."  
  
"Speaking of your powers, what's their status?"  
  
"Under control and good to go."  
  
"I'm pleased to hear this, I've had some ideas about your energy problem"  
  
"Yeah! Well, tell me."  
  
"They're still mostly in the thinking stages right now. I shouldn't have said anything. But just to let you know, I have R and D playing around with a couple of ideas. Now, since you don't want to be involved with Phelan International directly, I do have one other thing that might interest you."  
  
"I'm all ears."  
  
"I've just purchased several apartment buildings, to supply low cost housing to the new clothing plant's workers and I need someone to run them. How about running them for me. It would give you a place to live since I know you hate the manor and something to do until you figure out what you really want to do with your life."  
  
"You know Stefano, that's not a bad idea. Not a bad idea at all. Ok, I'll take it."  
  
Stefano reaches out a hand to Brian, who takes it and shakes it. "Welcome home little brother." 


	2. Beginnings chapter2

Phelan's Grunts  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Marvel Universe or any characters that originated there, I just own the Grunts  
  
Notes: Same as in chapter 1  
  
Beginnings - chapter-2  
  
June 1997  
  
Doctor Allan Sheppard walks quickly toward the huge test building sitting behind the main building of Interlard Biotech Laboratories, Inc.  
  
Interlard Biotech is a research complex sitting on government land in the woods of northern Virginia. Interlard Biotech was started back in the 1960's, a joint operation between the newly changed National Security Agency (NSA) and the Foreign Technology Division (FTD) of the military. The FTD was formed in 1945 to study recovered technology from the Germans and Japanese. Its scope changed in 1947 when an alien spacecraft crashes in Roswell, New Mexico. In that same year Congress passes the National Securities Act, officially making the National Security Council (NSC) a part of the President's cabinet. The FTD was located in warehouses and hangers at Wright Patterson Air Force Base in Dayton, Ohio. In 1953 a second crash of an alien spacecraft near Kingman Arizona causes the NSC to change the scope and operation of the NSA from simply overseeing the security of military communications to overseeing every aspect of national security. All alien bodies and craft parts are taken to the FTD, as the craft parts are studied advances are made to U.S. Military aircraft. It is decided that the study of the bodies and craft parts should be separated. The craft parts are taken to a secret air base located in Nevada near Groom Lake about 90 miles north of Las Vegas, this base will later become known to the public as Area 51. The study of the alien bodies will be carried out in a new research lab complex located on government land in Virginia. The NSA is in charge of security at both the air base and the lab complex. Unlike the air base it is decided that the best way to achieve security at the lab is to tell the world about it. It is called Interlard Biotech Laboratories, Inc. It is presented to the world as a privately own lab doing research in animal and human reproduction by artificial means. Over the years many scientists have worked at the complex contributing to the research of the alien bodies without ever being aware of it or that they were working at a government lab.  
  
The test building is a huge two story perfectly square building divided into four large equal rooms. The April weather is still cold so Allan pulls his lab coat tight against himself. He could have taken one of the underground tunnels, but since he spends so much time in his lab Allan takes every chance he can get to go outside, even in cold weather. He hurries past the two guards standing outside the front doors. The two sets of doors, one in the front and one in the rear are always guarded. Even the underground entrance is guarded.  
  
Inside the building is a hallway that runs around the entire building, separating the rooms from the outer walls and inside hallways separate the inside walls of each room. He takes the hallway to a set of stairs that lead up to a walkway that runs along the top of the inside hallways between the test rooms. These walkways allow a person to look down into any of the four test rooms. The walkways are protected with foot thick unbreakable glass. Allan often wonders if the glass walls are really unbreakable.  
  
He stops half way down the walkway and looks down into the only room being used today. A boy of fifteen stands in the center of the room, wearing only a pair of dark blue shorts. There are test electrodes attached all over his body that monitor every biological function of his body during the test. He is standing still, curling a barbell. With only the strength of his arms he slowly and under complete control raises and lowers the bar. Bringing it up from his thighs to his chin and back down again, over and over. Allan looks at his watch it is just past 10:00 am. The test was to have started at 7:00 am. Which means that if the test started on time the boy has been lifting the bar for over three hours. He had missed the beginning of the test but the bar is suppose to have 400 pounds in weight and the bar itself weights 100 pounds, making the told 500 pounds. A 500-pound bar bell and this kid has been lifting it for over three hours, amazing.  
  
Allan assumed the strength and his other abilities must come from his father. The boy is a hybrid, a cross between an extraterrestrial alien male and a human female. A voice interrupts him as he is writing. "Hello, Allan. How are you this morning?" He looks up to see Interlard's chief research scientist Bran Toryn walk onto the walkway.  
  
"I'm fine Dr. Toryn, and you?"  
  
"I'm good Allan and I've told you time and again to call me Bran."  
  
Allan would swear that Bran Toryn was the nicest person he had ever met. He didn't just deal out platitudes he really meant what he said.  
  
Bran looks down into the test room at the boy, "He is quite magnificent isn't he?"  
  
"I suppose. I still can't believe a fifteen year old is curling 500 pounds, Hell I don't even know any grown men who can dead lift that much weight much less curl it.  
  
"Oh, that is nothing. I believe his limit is around 1000 pounds in the curl. Adam is a very unique person, unless his muscles are put under strain they don't seem to tire. We'll be stopping soon, I believe Mr. Ryszard wants to run another one of his simulations."  
  
"Amazing. Why do you call him Adam?"  
  
"Because that is his name."  
  
"I thought it was Hybrid Two Eight Six."  
  
"Honestly Allan. The boy's name is Adam. Because like in the bible he is the first of his kind, please call him that. Once I'm gone I expect you to be his friend. With people like Ryszard wanting only to exploit the child he needs all the friends he can get.  
  
"Gone, you mean you didn't the extension?"  
  
"No, I didn't."  
  
"I can't believe they are going to let you go."  
  
"I am over sixty-five, mandatory retirement you know."  
  
"What has that got to do with anything, you're as brilliant and anyone here, more than most of the other scientists here."  
  
Thank you Allan. Your support is greatly appreciated. Please give our children that support as well."  
  
"Maybe this one, but the others are an abomination, especially the female."  
  
"Abominations? Allan they are wonderful children."  
  
"They. At least this one looks human not like the others, especially the female."  
  
"Allan, her name is Eve. Like Adam she is the first of her kind, the first female ever created. Have you really ever really looked at her? She is beautiful."  
  
"Beautiful? She has no hair on her entire body. Her head is thirty percent larger than normal and her eyes. Those damn big black eyes. It's as if she can look into your soul and I don't like the fact she can pop around the way she does."  
  
"Allan, Allan. Eve is like Adam, a unique person in her own right. But, they both need love and attention like any child and I don't mean the attention of a scientist studying them, I mean the attention of a friend. I hope you will become that friend. You're a good person inside Allan, not like Ryszard. And Eve told me that she likes you and I know Adam likes you.  
  
"I don't know Dr. Toryn, I'll try. But, that girl still spooks me."  
  
"In time she will learn to control her abilities just like Adam is."  
  
There is a door in the center of each wall leading to a hallway that runs around each room. Suddenly one of them explodes open and in walks a tall man with a patch over his left eye. "Enough of this foolishness!" He points at tech, "Get that crap off of him and get him dressed. I got a simulation to run."  
  
The tech rushes over and begins to remove the electrodes. Adam had already placed the barbell on the floor.  
  
The man walks up to Adam and looks down at him, "Today is my day, freak. My team is going to kick your ass."  
  
Adam looks Stuart Ryszard directly in the eye, for he knew it bothered the man to no end. He sensed Ryszard's hands clenching into fists and prepared himself if he takes a swing at him.  
  
The tech brakes up the exchange, "Mr. Ryszard, sir, you'll have to stand back if you want Adam to get dressed."  
  
Ryszard sneers, "Adam? His name isn't Adam. It's Hybrid Two Eight Six or just Hybrid. But you'll answer to just about anything. Won't you freak?"  
  
Adam did not answer, he just continues to stare at Ryszard. Normally he would speak to anyone who spoke to him, but he knew how much it bothers Ryszard for him to ignore him. After a minute Ryszard backs away giving Adam and the tech the room they needed.  
  
"Adam" The tech whispered.  
  
"Yes, John."  
  
"Watch out today. I over heard that they plan to really try and hurt you today."  
  
"Thank you, John."  
  
Soon Adam is dressed in standard black military fatigues and black military style boots. His pants legs are tucked into the tops of the boots.  
  
Ryszard stands near the door he came in, "Get ready freak. You know the drill."  
  
Yes, he knew the drill. He would be rushed by several soldiers trying to shoot him with paint guns he was to subdue the soldiers without getting hit by a paintball.  
  
As Ryszard leaves the room John, the tech, reaches Sheppard and Toryn on the walkway. He hands each of them night vision goggles. "You'll need these."  
  
Bran and Allan take the goggles and begin to put them on.  
  
"Why?" Bran asks.  
  
"Ryszard is going to cut the power in the room. Even the emergency power so it will be completely black in the room. Then his men with their night vision gear will have the advantage."  
  
Bran looks at Allan with a smile on his face "Think we should tell Ryszard that Adam can see the inferred spectrum."  
  
Allan and the tech are now both smiling. They both know the night vision gear works with inferred light. Adam will be able to see as well as the solders can.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Adam looks at himself in his bathroom mirror. The swelling of his left eye was much less than it had been a half hour ago when he had returned to his room from the test building. John had been right Ryszard's men had tried to hurt him and while they hadn't hit him with any paintballs, one had managed to hit him in the eye with the butt of his gun.  
  
He walks over to his bed and sits down on the floor. His room is small, just the with of his bed and about three times longer. The only other room is the small bathroom. He then crosses his legs and begins to relax using the meditation techniques taught to him by Sensei Lee. Sensei Lee had been brought in to teach him the art of ninjutsu fighting. Sensei Lee told him "training the body without training the mind only solves half the problem."  
  
As he relaxes he can feel himself rise up out of his body. He looks down at himself for a moment. Sensei Lee had called this astral projection and the time outside his body was limited. He moves quickly through the different levels of the lab building. His first stop is to look in on Eve. He moves into her room, she is sitting on her bed in the same crossed legged position his body was in. Eve thought she was ugly but she was beautiful to Adam. Three years younger and the only female among the hybrids living here, she is special to him.  
  
"Eve." He whispers into her mind.  
  
"Adam!" She looks up and stares straight at his astral body.  
  
"Quiet. Eve, we can't let them know I can zip around like this."  
  
"Sorry." She gave the security camera in her room a quick glance.  
  
"Relax, Honey. You're the only one who can see me."  
  
They talked for a few minutes and once he was sure she was all right he moves out of the room and heads to the main computer center of the complex. There are several lower levels below the Interlard Biotech main building, how many he wasn't sure. But, the computer center was on the third level. He enters the room carefully for in this room as in several others there are psionic guards. They are there to detect if anyone is using psionic powers to spy on the lab. He moves over to one of the tech with a red security badge, red is the highest security clearance possible. He watches for several minutes looking for the tech security codes. So, intent on the tech he hadn't noticed that the psionic guard had gotten up and is walking around the room.  
  
He suddenly walks through Adam, "Guards! There's a telepath in here I can feel him. Shut down all systems."  
  
Adam drops down through the floor and heads back to his body. He arrives at his room and is about to enter his body when a voice stops him. "Hello, young Adam."  
  
He spins around to see the astral form of a man floating there. He is dressed in blue, with a red cape with yellow trim it is held together at his neck by a golden orb.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"I am called Stephen Strange. I was once a medical doctor, now I am a master of the mystic arts."  
  
"Why are you here?"  
  
"Long ago another master of the mystic arts came to me and trained me in the use of the arts. Now, I complete the circle by coming here to train you."  
  
"Ryszard send you?"  
  
"I know no Ryszard. When you began to use your abilities I felt your presence. I am here to train you in the arts and prepare you to meet your destiny. Do you wish my help?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Bran Toryn enters a storage room in the lowest level below Interlard Biotech. There were 12 levels below Interlard Biotech. In the storage room were seven freezer units. In each unit was a body of an alien. Four were from the crash site near Roswell, and the other three were from the crash site near Kingman.  
  
There are two types of aliens. The ones from Roswell are small, about 3 to 4 feet tall, they have gray colored skin, their arms and legs are thin, there are only three fingers and a thumb per hand, their heads are large, with very small noses, mouths and ears. Their eyes however are very large and black. These aliens have become known, to the public, as Greys. The others are almost completely human like, except that they are completely hairless and their head were only slightly larger that humans.  
  
They are all male. Their semen had been collected and when human artificial reproduction became possible, they began trying to create the hybrid human- aliens. They had been hoping to learn about the alien part of the hybrid, to better understand them. Then in case of invasion they would be better prepared to fight them. Of the two groups, the greys were easily reproduced. However, most of the children died because their head would be normal size and their brains would be trying to grow to the large alien size. It wasn't until they became able to manipulate the gene structure that they were able to create viable children. all had been males until Eve and only Eve had shown any extra kind of ability; such as her ability to teleport. The second group of aliens had produced no viable offspring until Adam. Currently at the lab there are six children, Adam the oldest at 15, Eve at 11, and the other four are just babies all less than two years old. They all looked basically like Eve; with an enlarged head and large black eyes and completely hairless however the males' bodies are different from Eve's. Where she looks like a normal human the three males look very much like their fathers. Adam looks normal; except that for the hair on his head he is completely hairless.  
  
Bran looks down at the bodies through glass in each freezer unit's door. They look more like they were sleeping than dead. He has often come in here to stare at them and wonder about them. What kind of lives they had led, if they had families that worried about them, and if they were coming back. He knew that there had been aliens alive at both crash sites, they had not survived the NSA interrogations.  
  
He would miss these times spent in here with the aliens, he would miss a great deal about this place for these were exciting times. Interlard Biotech was about to start trying to clone the aliens, then they would be able to produce almost pure aliens. He just hoped to God that they were better treated than some the hybrids in the past. 


	3. Beginnings chapter3

Phelan's Grunts  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Marvel Universe or any characters that originated there, I just own the Grunts  
  
Notes: Same as in chapter 1  
  
Beginnings - chapter-3  
  
April 1998  
  
Frank Morrison stands beside a huge green dumpster going through the purse he had just snatched two streets over. He smiles to himself; the cops didn't stand a chance at catching him. He was too quick, knew the streets and building too well and he was too smart.  
  
"20 dollars." He grumbles. "Not even a credit card. I should have killed the bitch."  
  
He pockets the money. As he tosses the purse on the ground he sees them. Three girls, two white one black, are walking down the alley heading right for him. The center one is too young and too little but, the other two. The black girl is tall, at least six feet with a long lean body. Her black hair is cut short. Not too bad but, the other one, man she had to be one of the most beautiful girls he has ever seen. She is almost as tall as the black girl. She is stacked with an hourglass figure. She has full firm breasts. On her head is a mass of yellow and gold curls; they flow down her back to a point on her butt. Frank's mouth almost waters just thinking about what he was going to do to her. He knows an old building a block east that will give him all the privacy he is going to need. He will run the others off first then take Miss Curls and have some fun.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Janna Martin is feeling put out as she walks between her friends Rebecca "Becca" Conroy and Florence "Flo" Smith. They are still laughing about what happened at the movie house. "It isn't funny you guys. I'm fifteen damit. I'm supposed to be able to see a PG-13 movie."  
  
Flo swings an arm around Janna and hugs her, "Don't fret little sister, the G movie was god."  
  
Janna looks way up at Flo, who is a foot and half taller than her own 4foot six. "I appreciate you guys watching it with me. I know you really wanted to see the other."  
  
"Hey, this is about us doing things together." Becca said.  
  
"That's right girl-friends, being together and speaking of together, we're going to be trouble together with Mother Superior. It is almost six o'clock. Flo said as she looks at her watch.  
  
Janna sees the man first as he steps out into the alley in front of them. Flo and Becca see him next and they all come to a stop. Janna places her hands on her hips, "Great what a time for some drunk to want a hand out."  
  
Flo steps up "Beat it man, we've got no more money"  
  
He just grins showing yellow teeth, a couple are black, "I want them purses, backpacks and butt packs. Now!"  
  
Janna steps past Flo, "I don't think so. Now, crawl back in your dumpster and we'll forget this happened. Come on Flo, Becca."  
  
Frank looks down at the small girl, her brown hair cut short in a layered fashion. She had a definite look on her face. His wife and daughter use to get those same kinds of looks till he found a way to get rid of them.  
  
Quick as snake he strikes, backhanding the girl across the face. Pain! It rocked his hand, flowing up his arm. It's as if he had hit a brick wall. Then as cradles his hand he sees the girl standing there with a smirk on her face. She hasn't moved an inch and there isn't a mark on her face. Frank knows he hit her hard enough to break her nose at the least.  
  
Then Janna moves, "You just couldn't leave it alone could you?" She moves to his side grabbing his arm and with sickening ease she spins him around. She then grabs him by his neck and butt, "Man, you stink. I know only one place for you. Flo get the lid will you?"  
  
In the blink of an eye Flo covers the fifteen feet to the dumpster, she raises the lid. Frank tries to pull loose, but is held tight. He screams at Janna, "You're them freaks, them mutants."  
  
Again with ease Janna tosses him the fifteen feet into the dumpster. After he lands Flo drops the lid, "Good shot, next time we play b-ball you're on my team." She walks back to Janna and gives her a high five.  
  
The dumpster lid crashes opened. Frank stands up pointing a large gun toward Flo and Janna. "Now, you gonna get yours freaks."  
  
Becca drops her backpack and steps forward, "Put the gun down and you might live over this."  
  
The air in the alley suddenly changes, the smell of ozone fills the area making it smell like the air does after a lightening storm passes through.  
  
"Oh, no little girl. After I cap your two friends you and I are going to party."  
  
Becca smiles, "I don't think so." Her light blue eyes become bluer and begin to glow. In the mass of curls that hangs down her back, little sparks of electricity begin to jump from curl to curl running up and down her hair. She raises a hand and points a finger at him, "Last chance."  
  
"Wrong bitch!" He begins to swing the gun toward Becca, but he never makes it. A blue-white bolt of electricity jumps from her finger and hits the gun. It flies out of his hand as he slams into the back of the dumpster.  
  
Flo is beside the dumpster instantly dropping the lid again, then she is back beside Becca. "Huh, Becca. You didn't kill him did you?"  
  
"No silly. It was like the charge of a stun gun, lots of volts but no amps. He will wake up in about an hour, but I'll bet it will be a long time before he tries to rob anybody else around here again." She takes Flo's arm and looks at her watch, "God! The time, we're late."  
  
Becca grabs her backpack and the three of them begin to jog back to St. Mathew's Orphanage where they lived.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Becca and Flo have just finished their homework when their dorm room door opens and Janna sticks her head in. At St. Mathew's only seniors get semi- private rooms; everyone else sleeps in large barrack like dorms with up to fifty kids to a dorm.  
  
Flo smiles at Janna "Hey girl-friend, what's up?"  
  
Janna sticks three bags around the door, "Popcorn?"  
  
"My savior, come in."  
  
She walks in and gives each of them a bag. She then sits on the bed.  
  
Becca looks at Janna for a minute, "Ok, talk. What's the matter?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Bull." Flo flops down beside Janna making her bounce.  
  
"It's just that you two are leaving in a month."  
  
"Janna, everybody leaves after graduation. You know that."  
  
"I know, just it's been the three of us for so long, that I'll.Miss you."  
  
"Well, we've been meaning to talk to you about that." Becca says as she flopped down on the other side of Janna.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, Flo and I are both going to work at the Phelan International clothing plant, immediately after graduation."  
  
"And you know that Becca and I have all ready put down a deposit on an apartment."  
  
"Yeah. You guys didn't even let me go with you."  
  
"Well, love. That's because we wanted it to be a surprise."  
  
"What kind of surprise?"  
  
Becca gets down on her knees in front of Janna and takes her hands, "We have also been talking with Mother Superior and Father Charles"  
  
"About What?"  
  
"Bout you coming to leave with me and Flo."  
  
"What?"  
  
"The apartment has three bedrooms."  
  
"Three bedrooms?"  
  
Flo swung an arm around Janna, "Yes, that's the surprise. You didn't really think we'd leave you behind. Hell, girl we're family or as close as we're going to get to family."  
  
Becca noticed tears in Janna eyes, "Janna this is not a done deal yet. Father Charles said he would have to think about it and talk to you about it as well. But, you are fifteen and the law pretty much lets fifteen year olds make their own decisions about where they live."  
  
"You mean it will be up to me?"  
  
"You and Father Charles. But listen up, if we do this, Flo and I will be your guardians. So, think hard, do you think you can put up with us telling you what to do for the next two years?"  
  
"Yes. Oh, yes."  
  
* * * * * *  
  
"Look out! Make way, make way!"  
  
Brian McCall steps through the door that leads up from the basement, where he had been working, into the lobby to see a sight that amazed him. He watches as the smallest of his three new tenants carries a huge couch, without any help, up the stairs. She looked like she was twelve but he knew her age was fifteen. The other two tenants were walking in behind her and did not seem shocked by the sight. He still could not believe his eyes at the sight of the blond girl, Rebecca, but he had noticed that her roommates called her Becca.  
  
Brian steps back into the doorway of the basement so he can watch Becca for a while. He wouldn't be able to stand here long, he wouldn't want her to get the idea he was stalking her. He notices that they were making two piles of boxes, one by the stairs and the other by the elevator. The building is nine stories tall, well ten really, but since he lived on the top story alone there were only nine for tenants. The outside of the building looked old, but the inside had been completely redone. Most were two bedroom apartments but there was one three-bedroom apartment on each floor and these girls had gotten the one on the seventh floor, as eight and nine were still being worked on.  
  
He watches as Becca blocks the elevator door open and begins to set the boxes she had piled, into the elevator. Movement causes him to notice the black roommate as she picks up one of the boxes she had piled at the foot of the stairs. She then looks around for a second, starts up the stairs and 'poof' she's gone. Then just as suddenly she's back again but without the box she had been carrying. She picks up another, faces the stairs, starts up them, and 'poof', she's gone again. Speed! She was fast, incredibly fast, she had carried the box up seven flights of stairs and back again in less than a second. If Brian hadn't spent three years at Charles Xavier's school he might have been shocked by these girls, now he just pleased that here where mutants like him. He wondered if Becca was a mutant like the others. Even if she wasn't it was obvious that mutants, and being around mutants, didn't bother her. 


	4. Beginnings chapter4

Phelan's Grunts  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Marvel Universe or any characters that originated there, I just own the Grunts  
  
Notes: Same as in chapter 1  
  
Beginnings - chapter-4  
  
February 2000  
  
"Atlanta, Huston."  
  
Huston, Atlanta."  
  
"How's it going guys?"  
  
Mission commander John Phillips looks out the shuttle's window at the two astronauts working on the satellite. "Sam, Greg, how you guys doing?"  
  
Samuel Franklin snaps the cover plate of the section he had been working back into place. "I'm done John. Greg how you doing?"  
  
Gregory Armstrong, a cousin to Neil Armstrong first man to walk on the moon, still isn't finished with his repairs. "I got a little bit to go."  
  
"Is there a problem Greg? Your mission profile shows you should have finished before Sam."  
  
"Well I'm sorry about the profile, but these screws are smaller than what I've been working with in the simulator."  
  
"That's a negative Greg. They are the same"  
  
"Greg, just relax man." Sam slowly floats around to where Greg is. "It's just like in the simulator. Relax and just do it. We got plenty of time."  
  
"Buzz off, Franklin. I got this."  
  
"That's a negative Greg. Sam, you stay right there. Greg if you can't finish in fifteen, I'm letting Sam take over. You guys are approaching the safety limits on your oxygen."  
  
"Well, then he can just have it." Greg eases away from the satellite and floats back down into the shuttle cargo bay.  
  
"Come on Greg. Don't be this way."  
  
"Take over Sam." John's authoritive voice came over the comlink.  
  
"My God! What is that?" Greg voice is filled with awe.  
  
"What are you talking about Greg?"  
  
"There." He is pointing out of the bay toward earth. There between the shuttle and the earth floats six round objects. They are a flat black color looking more like six black holes in space rather than objects. They would have been impossible to see until they were between the earth and the shuttle. Suddenly they stop and hold position for a second and then they start toward the shuttle.  
  
"They're coming straight at us." Greg yells as he heads for the air lock as fast as he can go.  
  
"Sam, Greg, get back in here." John orders.  
  
Sam begins to move away from the satellite and down into the cargo bay as fast as he can. But Greg, who was already a lot closer to the air lock than Sam, is already at the air lock opening it.  
  
"Greg, wait for Sam."  
  
"And let those thing get me, no way." He enters the air lock and seals it, just as Sam gets to it.  
  
"Greg, wait for me." Sam pulls at the door handle.  
  
"Greg!" John's voice is a yell now, "Wait for Sam, damn-it!"  
  
"Its too late for him." Greg begins the pressurizing sequence making the door impossible to open from the outside.  
  
Sam turns back and watches as the objects approach him. One of them covers his head, one covers his torso, and then there is one covering each leg and arm. Now Sam floats in the cargo bay completely covered by the black objects.  
  
He doesn't hear John call Huston with a familiar phrase, "Huston, we have a problem."  
  
* * * * * *  
  
"Atlanta, Huston."  
  
"Huston, Atlanta."  
  
"What is your status?"  
  
"We're unable to push the objects out of the cargo bay with the remote arm. Recommendations?"  
  
"Eject the satellite and close the bay doors for a return trip home."  
  
"Huston, without strapping those things down I don't give Sam much of a chance of surviving the trip home."  
  
"John, He's been out there for eight days. Do you really think he is still alive?"  
  
"I don't know sir, and quite frankly neither do you."  
  
"Well, you don't have a lot of choices here. Your running out of supplies, oxygen, everything. If you don't come home now, you may never get back."  
  
"Roger, that."  
  
"Huston, this is Armstrong."  
  
"What?" The tone of the voice made it obvious that Huston did not want to hear from Armstrong. Everyone in Huston felt that he had sacrificed Sam to save himself. No one had said it out loud, but they all thought it just the same.  
  
"Sir, do you really think we should bring these things back to earth?"  
  
"Well, Armstrong tell us how to get them out of the shuttle bay."  
  
"Someone could go out into the bay and try to push them out."  
  
"You want to volunteer for that duty mister?"  
  
"No, sir."  
  
I" didn't think so. John?"  
  
"Here sir."  
  
"Eject the satellite, close the bay doors and stand by for burn telemetry."  
  
"Yes, sir." John floated to look out into the shuttle bay, "All right people let's start getting ready. We're going home."  
  
* * * * * *  
  
The trip home is uneventful. NASA has the shuttle land at White Sands, New Mexico. From there it is a short hop to Area 51. There the scientists manage to get the objects into a quarantined lab, where they begin to try and figure out what the objects are and what has happened to Sam.  
  
After several days, to their surprise the objects leave Sam and again to their surprise they find Sam alive, unhurt, and healthy. Sam under goes intents exams but they cannot find anything wrong with him. The six black objects follow him around. Walls, no matter how thick, are not obstacles to them they just pass through them or punched holes in them. No matter what the scientist try, the objects stayed close to Sam.  
  
Sam tells the scientists that he doesn't know how but he knows that the objects are alive, that they are living creatures. Later Sam finds out that if he concentrates and forms a mental image of the creatures doing something that they will do whatever the images tell them to do. He also finds out, to his horror, that in a moment of anger the creatures will destroy and kill for him. Sam immediately begins training with mental health therapists and others who can teach him to control his thoughts. He does this in order to learn to remain calm no matter how stressful the situation.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Sam parks his car in front of Xavier's School for Gifted Children. He walks up to the front door and knocks. A tall black woman with long snow-white hair answers the door. "Good evening. May I help you?"  
  
I'll say. Sam thinks but he quickly grabs hold of his mind. No stray thoughts allowed. "Yes, I'm here to see Professor Charles Xavier. My name is Samuel Franklin."  
  
"Oh, yes. Mr. Franklin, please come in." Ororo Munroe stepped aside to allow the tall man into the mansion. She looks him over, liking what she sees. He is African-American, six foot 2 inches tall with his black hair cut close to his head. He carries himself with a military bearing. She would bet everything she owned that he was in or has been in the military. She closes the door and walks around him, "Please follow me Mr. Franklin."  
  
"It's Sam, please."  
  
Ororo gives him a bright smile, "Sam. I'm Ororo. I'm pleased to meet you."  
  
"The pleasure is all mine."  
  
She leads him through the large open foyer and down a hall to an office door, "Please wait for a moment." She knocks and enters into the office.  
  
A moment later the door opens, "Please come in Mr. Franklin." A deep voice invites him.  
  
Sam walks into an office filled people.  
  
A bald man sitting behind a desk waves him to a chair, "Welcome Mr. Franklin. These are some of my most advanced students and teachers here at the school. You've already met Ororo Munroe," She sits down beside Him. "This is Jean Grey." A beautiful red headed woman sits down on his other side. "Her husband Scott Summers." A tall man wearing sunglass nods at him. "And last but not least Dr. Hank McCoy." Sam is taken back by the man; or beast considering he was covered with blue fur. He nodded at each in turn but openly stares at Hank.  
  
After Professor Xavier clears his throat loudly he finally breaks away, "Huh.sorry."  
  
"It quite all right Mr. Franklin. Hank takes a little getting use to." Jean Grey says as she pats his hand.  
  
"Now, Mr. Franklin. What can I or my school do for you?"  
  
"Did you read the report that I sent you?"  
  
"I did indeed and I showed it Dr. McCoy as well. I do hope that was all right?"  
  
"Yes, whatever might help me."  
  
"What kind of help do you wish?"  
  
"I want to get rid of these things that have attached themselves to me."  
  
"I'm not sure if that is possible, but we will do what we can. Can we see the. I believe you think they are living creatures?"  
  
"Yes, I don't know why. NASA scientists could not find any proof that they were living." Sam takes a deep breath. "There out in the trunk of my car."  
  
"Do you need to go get them?"  
  
"No, they'll get here all on their own." Sam closes his eyes and softly speaks, "Come to me" and in his mind he pictures the creatures coming to him, passing harmlessly through walls until they are beside him. The six black objects leave the trunk of the car float through the walls and into Professor Xavier's office, where they stop and float in front of Sam; looking like six black holes in the air.  
  
"My God." Scott Summers rises to his feet, a hand going to his sunglass "They came right through the wall like it wasn't even there."  
  
Sam is nodding, "Yes, it's a good thing I remembered to think of them fazing through the walls or they would have punched holes in the walls."  
  
Hank moved forward, "But some of these walls are reinforced with thick plates of steel."  
  
"It wouldn't have mad any difference." He can tell by the looks on most of their faces that they didn't believe him.  
  
"May I touch one?" Hank asked as he reached out to one of the objects.  
  
"Of course."  
  
Hank tries to grip one of the round creatures, but he can't. It is perfectly smooth and he is unable to penetrate its surface, even with the harden nails of his hand. He is also unable to move it from its current position of floating in front of Sam no matter how hard he tries. "This is amazing."  
  
Professor Xavier moves around his desk. It is then that Sam notices he is in a wheelchair. He places a hand on one of the objects and closes his eyes. After a few moments he opens his eyes and looks at Sam. "Yes, I believe you are correct, they are alive. But they are symbiotically attached to you Mr. Franklin."  
  
"I don't understand?"  
  
"You and the creatures are now connected mentally. While I was touching it I could easily hear your mind. I believe that the only thoughts that they react to now are yours and to their own instinctive urges."  
  
"So, there is no way to get rid of them?"  
  
"I wouldn't even know how to begin to do such a thing."  
  
"Professor I need help. I've accidentally destroyed things. I. I killed a man when he got me mad."  
  
"Yes, I could see where your unguarded thoughts could be very dangerous, even your dreams could set them off because they would not know they were only dreams. It could simply be a matter of training them. Mr. Franklin are you prepared to stay here, while Jean, Hank and I conduct some experiments?"  
  
"Yes, absolutely yes!" 


	5. The Teams Forms Chapter5

Phelan's Grunts  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Marvel Universe or any characters that originated there, I just own the Grunts  
  
Notes: Same as in chapter 1  
  
The Team Forms - chapter-5  
  
January 2003  
  
Brian walks into his apartment building feeling wiped out. He is covered with soot and he smells of smoke, but as tired as he is he still feels great. Since joining the fire department two years ago he has been able to secretly use his powers to help save lives. Today using his force shield and force beams he had saved two kids trapped in a burning house. Then he sees something that makes his day even better.  
  
Becca steps out of the elevator on her way to the laundry room. As she steps off she sees Brian coming through the front doors looking a mess. A cute mess but a mess none the less. "Hi, you look like somebody tried to bar-be-q you. You smell like it too."  
  
"Sorry, been to a house fire. Since the fire lasted till after shift change, I decided to come home and clean up rather go all the way back to the station house."  
  
"Your poor car" She had liked his vintage Mustang stingray.  
  
"Not to worry, I covered the seat and rode with the windows down."  
  
Becca looks at Brian for a minute, just long enough to make him start to squirm, "Brian can I ask you something?"  
  
"Yes, of course."  
  
"Do you think you will ever get up the nerve to ask me out, or am I going to have to ask you out?"  
  
Brian could not believe his ears, it was his dream and fantasy coming true. "Whatever makes you happiest?"  
  
"Hmmm. I think I'll wait for you, but don't make me wait much longer." Smiling she turns and goes down into the laundry room.  
  
Brian starts to chase after her, but then remembers he has a meeting downtown with Stefano "Brother whatever you want had better be good." He mumbles as he gets into the elevator and punches the button for the tenth floor, first he needs a shower and some clean clothes.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Marge Hanson, executive secretary to billionaire industrialist Stefano Phelan, looks up when she hears the door to her office open. She's a bit surprised since she had not been informed that someone was coming up from the lobby.  
  
Then she's surprised again by the look of the man that enters. He is a tall well built young man, in his mid to late twenties. His light brown hair is too long and wind blown. His tan suit is rumpled giving him an unkempt look. Well not everyone can afford fine Italian suits like her boss.  
  
He certainly didn't look like someone who could get this far without being challenged. Marge is not scared for there are at least a dozen men on this floor alone who were well armed and would rush to her aid with the touch of a button. "May I help you?"  
  
Brian McCall gives the older woman his best smile. So, this is the Miss Hanson he had heard Stefano and his grandfather talking about. He could tell by the way she looks now in her fifties that when she was his age she must have been incredible looking. She had been working for his grandfather until he passed away then came to work for Stefano.  
  
"Brian McCall to see Stefano Phelan."  
  
Again Marge is surprised, this is Brian McCall? He is certainly not like she had expected. She was use to the kind of people who got in to see her boss looking very different and a whole lot richer. Not that she could tell his wealth by his looks, some of the richest men in the world preferred to look like hobos.  
  
She rose from her desk, "Of course, Mr. McCall. Please, follow me."  
  
As he follows the woman down the long hall to a large wooden door, Brian couldn't help but admire the view of her from behind. Hell, the woman was still a knockout.  
  
She opens the door and steps aside, "Please wait in here. I sure Mr. Phelan will be with you shortly."  
  
As Brian moves past her, "What's he doing, talking with the President?"  
  
"The President? No, not this time, I believe it is the Prime Minister of Japan."  
  
"Oh, sure I understand. I'm in no hurry, I got all day," He muttered feeling like a complete dumb ass. The door closed behind him and he was alone.  
  
Brian begins to look around the huge office. Man, this place is as big as my apartment. His apartment took up the whole top floor of the apartment building he lived in.  
  
It was a corner office on the thirty-fifth floor of the Phelan International New York Headquarters. The two outer walls were completely made of glass giving an incredible view of the New York skyline, which was still impressive even with out the twin towers. He wishes for the millionth time that there had been something he could have done to help on 9-11.  
  
He hears the door open and he turns to watch a tall man, who he knows to be 41, enter. His suit is immaculate and probably cost more than Brian makes in a year as a fireman. His hair is coal black with just a touch of white at the temples. He wonders if the gray is real or the magic of a hair stylist.  
  
Stefano Phelan stands and stares at his half brother for a moment. Then he smiles; as much for his brother's appearance, who is not one for putting on airs, as for his joy in seeing him. Few people know that he and Brian McCall are brothers, same father different mothers. The ones that do know find it amazing that they not only get along but actually enjoy each other's company.  
  
Brian is the one person in the whole world that he can trust without reservation; that he can talk to about anything without worry about the wrong person or the press finding out about it. He is a little surprised that Brian agreed to come his office today. He usually refused to come into the center of New York preferring to meet at his place on the outskirts of the city. It is the first time he had ever been willing to make the trip to his office. Stefano knows how much he dislikes the city. However, he wouldn't have asked him here today if it had not been important. He also knew how much he liked his private icy, which is why he kelp his McCall name even after their father had officially adopted him at age 6.  
  
Brian smiles back at this brother, "This office is a bit overkill, don't you think?" He waves an arm around.  
  
Stefano walks to his large office chair, "One must look the part, one forced to play." He waves a hand a chair in front of his desk and Brian sits.  
  
Brian leans back, "So, what's up?"  
  
"I think I have finally solved our energy collection problem and I have built a set of collectors to absorb the needed energy. I . . ."  
  
"But, you've always been able to do that."  
  
"Yes. But, now I have developed a way to transfer the energy into a human body."  
  
Brian sprang to his feet, "What? Are you sure it will work?"  
  
"I think so." Stefano smiles, "The theory is sound. The equipment is finished. All I need is for someone to test it."  
  
Brian smiles back, "I know just the person."  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Brian and Stefano step out of a secure elevator twenty stories below the Phelan International headquarters. It has as many stories below it as it does above and it has thirty-five above.  
  
They walk past several checkpoints, where heavily armed guards check their ID's every time, even Stefano gets checked at each check point.  
  
They walk into a lab test room; there hanging on a mannequin is a yellow and tan suit. It has a yellow bird emblem on the chest, a mask that completely covers the face, a huge pair of goggles covering the eyes. At first he thinks that the suit has gloves but then realizes that the hands are bare. The things that caught his eyes, that stand out are the two huge golden wings mounted on the back of the suit.  
  
Brian walks around the suit. He reaches and touches the wings "Are these the collectors?" He watches Stefano nod. "A little big aren't they?"  
  
"They can compact down to where they are just large golden lumps running down each side of your back and legs. I made them this big so that if the collector part fails you can use them like the wings of a hang-glider and float down to the ground under control."  
  
Brian rubs his hand along the wing's leading edge, "How about painting the leading edge the same color as the suit so when they're pulled in they blend into the suit and not stand out."  
  
Stefano looks and nods at a tech standing to one side, he quickly makes a note on the pad he is carrying. All the techs that have worked on 'The Suit' as they all call it know the suit is for Brian. He then turns back to Brian "There is one small problem we haven't been able to work out" He watches as Brian's eyebrows raise "While the wings are collecting energy they glow. Which is not bad during the day with the sun out, but at night."  
  
"I'll look like a giant golden firefly."  
  
"Exactly. I'm not sure what we can do about it either."  
  
"Didn't you tell me this thing has a power reserve?"  
  
"Yes it does. You don't get energy directly from the wings. They recharge a series of micro-cells. The micro-cells even out the energy flow eliminating any pikes or dips and then feeds it to your body through electrodes located all up and down the suit."  
  
"What's that going to feel like?"  
  
"The techs tell me it will feel like bugs crawling around on you."  
  
Brian shutters "Great."  
  
Stefano smiled "Some how I don't think you will even notice."  
  
Brian smiled back "I think your right. Now how long will my power last just running off these micro-cells."  
  
"At full power they last about an hour."  
  
"An hour? One thing I learned at Xavier's was that an hour is a long time. Put in a cut off switch to the wing's energy collectors. So, at night when I need to be unseen I can just cut off the wings from glowing and operate on the micro-cells, but leave the wings where they function normally otherwise."  
  
Stefano turns again to the tech "How long to make the change?"  
  
"We can have a manual switch in place in about two hours. It will take a lot longer to incorporate into the cyber software."  
  
"Very well, install manual switches in the belt, both in the front and in the rear. We'll upgrade the software when it is ready."  
  
"Yes sir." The tech then left the room.  
  
Stefano walks over to what appears to be huge metal bird sitting on a perch, "Brian meet Eagle."  
  
"What is Eagle?"  
  
"Eagle is your partner. Where you go Eagle will not be far behind. He is an artificial bird filled with the latest sensors, scanners, radars, you name it Eagle has got it. There is a direct cyber-link to you for secured communications between you, Eagle and Home base. It also posses the latest artificial intelligence."  
  
"What is it for?"  
  
"It will go with you, it will scan areas for you and feed the information back to you to your heads-up display, it has GPS abilities to keep you on track and always know where you are. The more we use I sure the uses we will find for it. If nothing else it is an extra set of eyes out there looking for you and feeding everything it sees back to you. After working with him a while you'll wonder how you ever got along without him. Now, want to try the suit on?"  
  
"Is the Pope Catholic?" 


	6. The Teams Forms Chapter6

Phelan's Grunts  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Marvel Universe or any characters that originated there, I just own the Grunts  
  
Notes: Same as in chapter 1  
  
The Team Forms - chapter-6  
  
April 2003  
  
Brian slowly sails through the air high above the Atlantic Ocean. He is about 100 miles out from New York harbor. He is in his suit with his wings fully extended. He is in what he called hang-glider mode, the wings are barely glowing as he glides through the wind currents. The glow is from using his force shield to closely surround his body and wings to protect himself from anything. Even though the wings are covered with an outer layer of adamantium making them almost indestructible and Stefano has also incorporated adamantium thread into the suit making extremely tough. Using the force field is a habit he had gotten into during the last three months of training with the suit.  
  
Stefano feels he is good enough with his powers and the suit to test a new prototype aircraft fighter. So, here he is waiting for the plane to show up.  
  
He looks over his right shoulder and can barely see Eagle. Eagle might be the most state-of-the-art artificial bird ever made but It had an irritating artificial intelligence. The blasted thing bugged the hell out of him most of the time. Stefano kept telling him he would fix it.  
  
"Eagle."  
  
*Working.*  
  
"Anything?"  
  
*Please be more concise.*  
  
"Is there anything else up here beside us?"  
  
*Negative. All scans show clear.*  
  
* * * * * *  
  
"Alpha base to Skymaster. Alpha base to Skymaster."  
  
Stefano looks at his communications officer "Well?"  
  
"Everything is working sir. He does know his designation is Skymaster?"  
  
Stefano lowers his head to hide his smile. Brian hates the name Skymaster and swears he is going to pick a new name first chance he gets. "Try again."  
  
"Yes sir. Alpha base to Skymaster."  
  
* * * * * *  
  
*I believe they are calling you.*  
  
Brian jerks his head around when Eagle's mechanical voice comes over his comlink. "Crap! I keep forgetting that silly name is me. Skymaster to Alpha base, go."  
  
"Your status?"  
  
"All systems go. Just floating around out here waiting for some action."  
  
"It's coming, be alert."  
  
* * * * * *  
  
A young tech walks up to Stefano and hands him a form to sign, "Sir, are you sure you want to test the X-5 Scorpion like this?"  
  
Stefano smiles handing the form back to the tech "We're not testing the Scorpion. We're testing Skymaster and Eagle."  
  
"Do they know this?"  
  
"No they don't."  
  
* * * * * *  
  
"Eagle."  
  
*Working.*  
  
"Where is it?"  
  
*Please be more .*  
  
"The damn Scorpion! Where is it?"  
  
*Unknown.*  
  
"Well, find it. That is why you're here."  
  
*All scan showing clear.*  
  
"This thing flies. That means it disrupts the air. Can you track it that way?"  
  
*I do have Doppler radar and it can track atmospheric disturbances.*  
  
"Then look for some." Brain could feel the hairs on the back of his neck rise he increases the intensity of his force shield. He stops gliding and begins to increase his altitude. Always command the high ground. He had heard that in a movie once.  
  
*Skymaster.*  
  
"Yes?"  
  
*I am tracking a constant atmospheric disturbance. Bearing 167, Mark 61*  
  
"Lock bearings into my heads-up display."  
  
*Affirmative.*  
  
The oversize goggles that Brian is looking though suddenly begin to show numbers and directional arrows. He quickly begins turning until he is facing the direction of the object Eagle is tracking. He begins to feed energy into his hands and he feel them start to warm.  
  
*Object is approaching at mach one.*  
  
"This is it" He increases his speed and increases the size of his force shield. As usual the more power he uses the brighter his wings glow. He is headed toward a huge cloudbank.  
  
The cloudbank hides what is coming, suddenly a missile comes out of the clouds heading right at him. Brian is unprepared for the missile and his force field is not at full power. The missile hits his force shield and the explosion rocks Brian causing his force shield to destabilize. A second later a red plane comes out of the same cloud its 30 caliber mini gun firing. Brian has only one chance he folds one of his wings around himself. The 30 caliber rounds bounced off the adamantium skin of the wing. The plane rushes past him at better than mach one, barely missing him, but the plane's jet wash causes Brian to start to tumble over and over out of control toward the cold water below as the plane starts to circle around for another attack.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
"Yes!" The pilot controlling the Scorpion holds a fist up in the air.  
  
A tech standing near Stefano, "It appears that Carson is more that a match for Skymaster."  
  
Stefano could see that for himself.  
  
"You have to admit that using a stealth missile to mask the planes movements was a good idea."  
  
"The battle is still young."  
  
"Mr. Phelan?"  
  
Yes, Mr. Carson?"  
  
"Do you want me to bring the plane in?"  
  
"Did someone tell you that this exercise is over?"  
  
"No sir, but he is falling out of the sky. It won't take much to finish him off."  
  
"Take your best shot." Stefano hoped he wasn't signing Brian death warrant.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Brian spread out his wings, letting them fill with air he uses his flying ability to stop his tumbling and stabilize his flight. He then comes to a stop and begins looking for the plane. "Eagle!"  
  
*Working*  
  
"Where is it?"  
  
*Unable to track plane visually, all scans still show clears, atmospheric track unreliable.*  
  
"You don't have to tell me. Will it attack again?"  
  
*97% probability that it will*  
  
"If radar won't track it, will my targeting system work?"  
  
*Negative"  
  
"Terrific. The hell with being a sitting duck anymore."  
  
Brian heads for the roof. As fast as he can fly he heads up. He engages the suit's internal life-support system. Using a magnetic field the suit sealed itself airtight, the suit has an internal rebreather system that gives Brian five hours of air before he would have to head down. With his force field at full and his natural ability to fly Brian could fly into space if he wanted to, but he wasn't planning to fly that high. Once he is high above the clouds he stops and waits.  
  
He sees the red plane when it brakes the cloudbank, it heads right at him. Brian rolls over and heads for it. He pulls his wings all the way into his back. He adds his flying ability to gravity to pick up speed. Unlike before his force field is now at full power. "Okay boy, let's see if you know how to play chicken."  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Stefano stands behind Carson as he heads toward Brian. Carson looks back at Stefano, "This guy has a death wish. I almost killed him the last time, this time I'll knock him out of the sky. I just hope he lives through it."  
  
Stefano watches as he triggers the missiles and the gun aimed at Brian.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Brian watches the plane launch three missiles. He pulls the force shield back from his hands, the air is biting cold, he fires his force beams hitting and destroying each missile. As they close the mini guns rounds bounced off the force shield. An instant before they hit the plane tries to swerve to miss him, but Brian is not having it, he moves to make sure he stays in front of the plane and then they hit.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
The explosion can be seen from the Alpha base windows.  
  
"Sir." Carson speaks up. "Sir, I tried to miss him."  
  
"I know you did Mr. Carson."  
  
"Skymaster to Alpha base." The call surprises everyone but Stefano.  
  
A tech grabs a mike "Alpha base to Skymaster."  
  
"Score one for the good guys."  
  
Stefano picks up the mike "Did you have to destroy the plane?"  
  
"Oh yeah. That's a definite roger on that. Now, if you gentlemen will excuse me I have a hot date to get ready for." 


	7. The Teams Forms Chapter7

Phelan's Grunts  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Marvel Universe or any characters that originated there, I just own the Grunts  
  
Notes: Same as in chapter 1  
  
The Team Forms - chapter-7  
  
Stuart Ryszard sat quietly at the large conference table while people talked around him. Of the ten people at the table only he was not a doctor, scientists, or researcher of some kind. His job was to make sure these people never forgot what they were here for and that was to learn as much as they could about the two alien types so they would be ready if they ever came back as an invasion force. So, he didn't care what they said or how they tried to do things. Things would be done his way no matter what.  
  
He looked over at Allan Sheppard. Sheppard was becoming more and more like Bran Toryn had been, caring more for the welfare of the test subjects that for what they were being used for. Well he had gotten rid of Toryn, now if necessary he would just get rid of Sheppard.  
  
"Dr. Sheppard." All heads turned toward Ryszard, "this new cloning you've been talking about for several weeks now. Will it eliminate the human part of the creatures we create?"  
  
"Yes, for the most part. You must still realize that the subjects will still be grown from human tissue. So, there is no way to completely eliminate the human factor, but it will be greatly reduced."  
  
"And how long will it be till I have a viable test subject?"  
  
"Well, judging from our hybrid subjects the alien growth rate appears to be about the same as humans."  
  
"You mean if one was born today I'll have to wait an additional ten to fifteen years before we can reasonably have a test subject?"  
  
"That is correct."  
  
"Is there any way to speed up the process?"  
  
"Not that I am aware of. This is not a horror movie were they grow creatures in less that an hour Mr. Ryszard."  
  
"I am fully aware of what we are doing here doctor, I'm beginning to wonder if you do? Have you thought about what we discussed yesterday?"  
  
"You weren't serious."  
  
"Of course I was serious."  
  
"You want me to terminate Eve?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because she is of no more use to us."  
  
"She's a human being."  
  
"Only half Doctor. The other half is why we're here."  
  
"But what about her ability to teleport?"  
  
"What good is she to us. She can only teleport to a place she can physically see, that is of little use to us. Can we learn any more from her physically?"  
  
"No she is more human than alien, we will learn more from the others."  
  
"Very well, then I want her terminated at once. You can do it a nice way or I'll get someone to do it the hard way."  
  
Unknown to Ryszard or anyone else standing in the back of the room in his astral form is Adam. He has been attending these weekly meetings ever since he found out about them over a year ago. It helped keep him up what was going on at the lab. Now, as he moved quickly away he was glad he did attend them even though they were usually very boring.  
  
He moved into Eve's room to find her sitting on her bed listening to music "Eve!"  
  
"Adam! You scared me."  
  
"Sorry love, but you must listen to me, it's very important."  
  
"Okay, what's the matter?"  
  
"I don't have time to tell you everything right now. I want to you to get dressed in you combat clothes."  
  
"Adam, you know I hate those clothes."  
  
"Eve, listen!"  
  
"Okay, okay. You don't have to yell."  
  
"Get dressed in your combat clothes, I'll be coming for you in a few minutes, you must be ready to go."  
  
"Go? You mean leave the lab; I thought that was months away. I'm not sure I'm ready to face the outside."  
  
"We don't have a choice. We're going now. Take nothing with you, just the clothes you'll be wearing."  
  
"Then why those horrible combat clothes?"  
  
"Eve. They are not just going to let us leave. We are going to have to fight our way out and you will need their protection. I had planned to do this night when there would be fewer guards, but now we don't have a choice. Get dressed, Ill be back in a few minutes."  
  
She watched him slip down through the floor, "Adam. Wait. I don't understand what's going on." But he was gone without answering. She waited a second then moved to the lone dresser in her room. She pulled out the heavy weight black military style clothes, then pulled the black boots out from under her bed, and began to dress as fast as she could. She had never heard Adam talk the way he just did. He was usually so calm, something must be very wrong.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Adam dropped into his body and rose. He wished he had time to contact Doctor Strange, but he had to protect Eve. How could they even think about killing her? He was already in his combat clothes though he had others he never knew when Ryszard might pull one of his surprise attacks, so he basically lived in his combat gear. He goes to his bed and reaches under the mattress and pulls out a black western style duster and a long black cloak with a hood that Doctor Toryn had brought him. With Doctor Strange's help he had imbued the duster and cloak with mystic energy. He pulls the duster on and fastens it at the collar. The mystic energy of the duster and cloak would protect his and Eve's bodies.  
  
He reaches under the duster as if reaching into a pocket, when in reality he is reaching into the mystic energy of the duster and pulls out a black bandanna. He ties it around his neck then pulls it up over his nose. The mystic energy in the bandanna will protect him from any chemical weapons they might use against him. He then pulls out black gloves to protect his hands and black glasses to protect his eyes.  
  
He turns and faces the locked door of his room. He reaches under the duster and pulls out what appeared to be a gold colored gun. When he and Doctor Strange had been training Adam found it easier to manifest the mystical energies into weapons he was familiar with. They never could figure out why the objects he created, the swords, the guns, and other weapons were gold colored He points it at the room surveillance camera and fires a bolt of energy at the camera smashing it to bits. Well the die is cast there's no turning back. He let the gun fade out and reaches in pulling out a samurai sword. He jams it into the door above the doorknob then using his great strength he runs it around the knob. Then with a kick the door flies open as an alarm sounded.  
  
With Eve's cloak draped over his shoulder he races out into the chaos his escape is causing. He lets the sword fade and reaches under the duster with both hands, out comes each with a gun. Two guards round the corner ahead of him they slide to a halt when they see him. Adam can see the surprise on their faces and their eyes widen as he fires. The guns fire bolts of mystic energy that Adam can control; he can control their speed and density. The bolts hit the guards' heads with the force of a right cross from a heavyweight boxer. They both go down and are out. Adam runs by them without so much as a glance he can't afford to think about anything but getting to Eve.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Eve is worried and getting more so by the minute. The alarm had been sounding for ten minutes she can barely make herself stay in her room. It would have been so much easier for her to go to Adam, except that she didn't know were his room was. A noise has her turning toward her door. Suddenly what looks like a gold knife blade pops through the door, it circles the knob and then the door crashes open. Standing in the door way is a man dressed in black wearing a mask. Eve is about to teleport to another place in the building when a familiar voice stops her.  
  
"Eve."  
  
"Adam, is that you?"  
  
The man enters the room and pulls down his mask.  
  
"Adam!" Eve yells and rushes forward to jump into his arms. In all the years they have known each other this was the first time they had ever physically touched. It felt wonderful to feel his strong arms around her. She pulls back and looks at him "What's with the mask?"  
  
"I have one for you too. They will protect us from any chemical weapons, like tear gas and knockout gas. I have this cloak for you, gloves and glasses to protect you too."  
  
Eve steps back, suddenly mad "Protect me or hide me?"  
  
"What are you talking about?" He looks back at the door; they really didn't have time for this.  
  
"I know how I look. With my gross head and eyes."  
  
Adam steps forward now he is mad. He grabs her by the shoulders and shakes her. "First, I love you. You don't have anything wrong as far as I am concern. I can't do anything about how other small-minded people see you. Second, all I care about is keeping you safe, so you will put on this cloak, these gloves and glasses so we can get the hell out of here. And third we really do not have time for this."  
  
Eve grabs the cloak and swirls it around her shoulders "Okay but we will talk again."  
  
"Yes, love we will. Now, its time to go." Adam moves to the door and quick look around the door jam shows a hall full of armed guards. "Damn this is going to get messy."  
  
"What?"  
  
He looks back at Eve and smiles, she has the gloves, bandanna and glasses on. "You look great."  
  
"Flatter."  
  
"We have got to get down to the third level."  
  
"Down? I thought we were leaving?"  
  
"We are, but I'm going to raid their computer database first. I want all the information they have on us. Okay you ready?"  
  
"Wait."  
  
"Honey we have very little time."  
  
"I can port us there."  
  
"How, you can only port to places you can see."  
  
"Only to new places I can see."  
  
"I don't understand."  
  
"I can port to anyplace I've been to before no matter what the distance and Dr. Sheppard took me to a third level lab before."  
  
"How come nobody knows about you being about to port to anyplace you've been before?"  
  
"Well, you told me yourself to hold things back and not let everybody everything I can do, especially not Ryszard."  
  
"Then let's go."  
  
"Okay, get ready because every time I've ported with someone it left them sick and disoriented."  
  
"I'll take the chance."  
  
"Okay" She grabs Adam by the hand and closes her eyes.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"With my mind I can look at anyplace I've ever been, its like a safety factor to make sure I don't port into a solid object that may have been moved to where I'm about to port to. It's clear, here we go."  
  
BLINK 


	8. The Teams Forms Chapter8

Phelan's Grunts  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Marvel Universe or any characters that originated there, I just own the Grunts  
  
Notes: Same as in chapter 1  
  
The Team Forms - chapter-8  
  
The knock on the door wakes Mavis Franklin from the nap she is taking in her lounge chair. She mutters to herself as she gets her cane and rises from the chair. "Samuel are you home?" There is no answer as she continues toward the front door. She opens the door to a man she does not know "May I help you young man."  
  
Being called a young man brings a smile to Stefano Phelan's lips, "Yes, Ma'am. I need to see Samuel Franklin please."  
  
"I don't think he is home."  
  
"Do you know when he might return?"  
  
"I'm not sure."  
  
Stefano reaches inside his jacket and pulls out a card. "Could you please give this to him." He hands the card to Mavis, "Tell him it's about a job and that it was Charles Xavier that sent me." He gives her his best smile.  
  
Mavis smiles back "A job, well, I'll certainly tell him about this."  
  
"Thank you ma'am."  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Adam stands slowly; it is only through the force of his will that he keeps from throwing up. It had been pride; if Eve had not been here he would have let the chunks fly. He takes a deep breath, "Man, when you said I would be sick and disoriented I had not idea."  
  
"I'm sorry Adam."  
  
He pulls his bandanna down and pulls her into his arms. They had a few minutes while the guards look for them. He kisses her forehead "Not your fault love, it just is. I'll be ready next time."  
  
"The effects are less the shorter the jumps."  
  
"Good to know. You ready to rock and roll?"  
  
"Yes, I'm ready."  
  
Holding her hand he moves to the door. He listens for a second no alarm is sounding on this floor. It will probability start when he opens the door, but they have no choice Eve has never been in the computer center nor can she see it from here. He pushes open the door and out in the hall they go. It takes a moment to orient himself as to which way the computer center is from the lab. Then they are off in a run.  
  
In the main control room a light shows the opening of the lab door, the tech quickly turns on the camera in the lab to find it still empty. However he does notice the door closing. He then turns on a hall camera to see two people dressed in black running down the hall. If it hadn't been for the duster and cloak he would have just thought it was two guards. He opens his mike, "Attention all agents, suspects located on level three, suspects located on level three."  
  
The alarms start just as they reach the computer center, a sword and a kick made short work of the door. He runs to a computer terminal, from his pocket he pulls out a blank DVD disk and places it in the disk drive. He then logs onto the computer, then to save time he calls up all the information on anyone the lab had tried to create a hybrid with from and about the hybrids. He then saves the information to the disk.  
  
It seems to take forever, but the computer finally stops putting information on the disk. He grabs it out of the drive and then places it under his duster into the mystic energy, this way it would always be safe. He then runs back to Eve who had been watching at the door. "We're good to go."  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
Adam looks out the door to see the hall filling up with guards. "Man."  
  
"I think that not even your golden guns are going to stop all of them."  
  
"I think your right." He looks around even though he knows this is the only door in, "The elevator. You came down in an elevator. Can you jump us to the elevator?"  
  
"What about you getting sick."  
  
"It's a risk we'll have to take." He grabs her hand.  
  
BLINK  
  
Adam thinks his stomach is twisting in two. "Not so bad this time." He said through clenched teeth as he placed a hand against the wall to keep from falling.  
  
"Lair"  
  
"Punch the top button. Let's get out of here."  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Ryszard is having a fit. He is standing behind a tech in the main control room. He went there after the first alarm went off. After watching the computer room camera he hit the tech on the back of his head "She teleported! How can she teleport when she can't see where she is going?" He yelled at the top of his lungs, "The computer, I want to know what he got out of that computer and I want to know now and I want to know where they are?"  
  
The door opens onto a lobby that was miraculously empty.  
  
"Finally a break." Adam whispers as they leave the elevator.  
  
He didn't bother with the doors as they reached the front of the lab he pulls out a gun and blasts the supposedly unbreakable glass. They run through the falling shattered glass depending on their clothes to protect them. Once outside they head toward the woods. At first Eve leads Adam as they run, but as his strength returns he passes her and takes the lead.  
  
A guard enters the control room, "Sir, they're outside."  
  
"Outside? You mean outside the lab?"  
  
"Yes, sir. Last seen heading into the woods on the east side on the complex."  
  
"That does it. Alert all guards to kill them on sight and release the dogs."  
  
"They can't get pass the fences, they're electrified."  
  
"You dumb ass, the girl can teleport damn it, you think fences even electrified ones are going to stop her. And Adam how many times does he have to beat you people before you get how powerful he is? Get the coppers in the air, the gunships. I do not want them leaving these grounds."  
  
They race through the woods toward the electrified fences. The duster and cloak flowing behind them, but not one limb, not one brier, nothing snags them. The sounds of dogs can be heard getting closer and closer.  
  
"Adam the dogs, they're going to beat us to the fences."  
  
"Don't worry I'll handle them. When they catch up to us just make sure you keep inside your cloak. It'll protect you."  
  
With the fence in sight three dogs, rottweilers cut them off. Adam stops running, reaches into his duster and pulls out a six-foot staff. With the staff spinning so fast it is nothing but a blur he faces the dogs. Unseen by him a huge rottweiler hit Eve from behind taking her down.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Sam Franklin sits down in front of Stefano Phelan in Stefano's office. "Thank you, Mr. Franklin. I'm glad you agreed to meet with me."  
  
"I'm not sure what you want from me, Mr. Phelan."  
  
"Mr. Franklin, I'm putting together a special team of troubleshooters and I want you to be a part of it."  
  
"Me, a washed up marine and astronaut."  
  
"You sell your self very short. You're a former fighter pilot, a skill I can always put to good use, but more than that are the things Professor Xavier told me about. Your companions."  
  
"Xavier told you about me?"  
  
"Yes, I contacted him to see if he could recommend people for my team and you were the first name he gave me. Now, I already have one team member, would you like to talk about you being number two."  
  
"Humm. Alright Mr. Phelan let's hear you offer."  
  
* * * * * *  
  
"Adam!" His name and the cry from the third dog mingle together as he strikes the dog at the base of its skull with the staff. He turns to Eve she laying on the ground the huge rottweiler is on her but she has managed to keep her cloak in its face. Trying as hard as he can the animal can't get a grip on the cloak with its teeth, however its claws have ripped her combat pants in a couple places.  
  
Adam moves toward the animal yelling to gets its attention. The animal turns from Eve to Adam, its lips pulling back in a vicious snarl baring its teeth. "Okay buddy, make this as hard as you want it to be." Then he hears the copper "Eve get to the fences and wait for me. I'll be right behind you."  
  
She is up and running as the dog lunges at Adam. He easily side steps the dog's jump, as the dog passes he brings the staff down on the dog's head and like his three partners he is out cold when he hit the ground.  
  
As Adam turns toward Eve he see an Apache gunship drop down below the treetops between them. He doesn't hesitate, one end of the staff forms into a sharp point and then he throws the staff at the copper with all his might. It hit the Apache and penetrated one of its engines. The loss of one engine won't bring the ship down, but it did throw the pilot off as he fires the chaingun missing Eve. Adam isn't sure if the cloak would be able to stand up to the power of the chaingun. He draws two guns and puts them together forming a larger gun, he drops to a knee as the Apache turns toward him. He fires the large energy bolt at full speed and density. It hit the gunner's windshield blowing it to bits. The gunship swerved off to one side landing hard in the open area between the woods and the fences.  
  
He reaches Eve in a second, "That was too close." He can hear more choppers coming. "The fences love, can you pop us over to the other side?"  
  
"Hold on to your stomach"  
  
BLINK  
  
They run into the woods and as night falls and their clothes blended them into the night the chasing men's job goes from hard to impossible. 


	9. The Teams Forms Chapter9

Phelan's Grunts  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Marvel Universe or any characters that originated there, I just own the Grunts  
  
Notes: Same as in chapter 1  
  
The Team Forms - chapter-9  
  
Bran Toryn is completely surprised when his doorbell rang. To start with the front gates were closed and the alarms were on. The alarm system he had installed was suppose to the best, so how did this person end up on his steps ringing his doorbell? He looks out the door window to see a tall man standing there dressed in black, the man is looking away when Bran first looks out then he turns toward the door and then Bran is really surprised.  
  
Bran jerks the door open, "Adam? Is it really you?"  
  
"Yes, Dr. Toryn it's me."  
  
"What are you doing here? Please come in." Bran stepped aside to let Adam in.  
  
"A moment Dr. Toryn." He turns back toward the edge of the house and extends his arm. A body moves out of the dark toward Him. As the person takes Adam's hand Bran recognizes the person.  
  
"Eve, you too? I don't understand?"  
  
Adam enters with Eve and turns back to Bran, "Dr. Toryn, Eve and I have broken out of Interlard Biotech."  
  
"Well, I can see that." He waves an arm toward his kitchen table, "The questions young man are why and why come see me? Can I get you something to drink?"  
  
Adam and Eve sit at the table, "No thank you Dr. Toryn. The reason we broke out is that three days ago I overheard Mr. Ryszard tell Dr. Sheppard to terminate Eve."  
  
"He what?"  
  
"He told Dr. Sheppard to terminate Eve."  
  
"Was he going to do it?"  
  
"We were not about to stay and see."  
  
"Yes, of course I quite understand that. Now, why have you come to see me?"  
  
"You are the closest thing we have to a friend in the outside world and there is this." He extends a hand holding the DVD disk in it to Bran.  
  
Bran takes the disk, "What is this?"  
  
"It is all the information in the central computer data base on the hybrid project."  
  
"How did you get this?"  
  
"That is unimportant. Eve and I would like you to look at the information to see if we have any family in the outside world."  
  
"Adam, Eve, you both know that there is no chance of that, your fathers."  
  
"Dr. Toryn, we know about our fathers, Mr. Ryszard told us at every opportunity. We want to know about our mothers."  
  
"Yes, your mothers. That is a possibility." He stood up and started out of the room, "Let's go see what we can find out."  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Sam sits across a table from Brian. The conference room door opens and in walks the man they are waiting on. Stefano looks at them as he takes his seat. "I assume you introduced yourselves?"  
  
Brain smiles a tight smile at this brother, "You should never assume anything."  
  
"Well in that case. Samuel Franklin, Brian McCall. Brian, Sam. Now, I sent you both copies of each of your abilities and brief backgrounds. So, do you two think you will be able to work together?"  
  
"Well the only sticking point I see is about who is going to lead the team." Brian looks at his brother.  
  
"I figured you would be the field leader Brian."  
  
"Well, I think you should refigure. This guy is an experienced fighter pilot, was a marine officer, went to the navel academy and was an astronaut. Me, I'm a third rate fireman with two years experience. How can you even think I should lead this or any team over Sam?"  
  
Sam leans back in his chair and smiles easily for the first time he was thinking that this was going to work out and that Brian definitely needed to be the team field leader. He just demonstrated the first requirement of leadership, putting the team first.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
"This is very interesting."  
  
Adam moves to look over Bran's shoulder at the computer screen, "What did you find?"  
  
"That back in the seventy's the NSA began to catalog individual's DNA."  
  
"Does it say why?"  
  
"Oh yeah. They were looking for people with the active x-gene."  
  
"X-gene?"  
  
"The x-gene is what causes mutants with super powers."  
  
"Does that have anything to do with Eve or me?"  
  
"With Eve, yes; with you, no. Eve?"  
  
"Yes Dr. Toryn."  
  
"Your mother was a Mary McCall and she had the active x-gene. That is probability where your ability to teleport came from."  
  
"You said was my mother."  
  
"Yes. I'm afraid that your mother is dead. She was killed shortly after she gave birth to you."  
  
"Was it my birth that killed her?"  
  
"No, Eve I'm Sorry to say that it looks as if it was the NSA that killed her. They made it look like a car accident."  
  
Adam voice is hard, "They killed her?"  
  
"Yes, that is what it looks like, I imagine it was to make sure she didn't pass on the x-gene to another child. Oh, I have found out one more thing. Eve you have an older brother."  
  
"A brother! I have a brother."  
  
"Yes a Brian McCall. It appears that the NSA has been keeping tabs on him as well. According to this report Brian McCall is a fireman and is running an apartment house for his half brother Stefano Phelan."  
  
"I have two brothers?"  
  
"No dear, this Stefano Phelan is Brian's half brother but no relation to you. He and Brian have the same father but different mothers, while you and Brian have the same mother but different fathers. But, there is a home address for Brian McCall."  
  
"Anything on me Dr. Toryn?"  
  
Yes, Adam quite a lot. It appears that the NSA has been keeping tabs on your mother for a very long time, in fact from her birth."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"It seems that your mother is a direct descendant from the ancient druids of old England. They were suppose to be masters of the mystic arts."  
  
Adam straightens up and smiles "Where is she?"  
  
"I don't know, shortly after your birth the NSA lost track of her. It appears that it was a big deal, several high up key agents in the NSA lost their jobs and some their lives when she went missing. Her name was Michele Gulann. Well, children that makes you Adam Gulann and Eve McCall."  
  
"Dr. Toryn, thank you for your help, but we can not stay here. Ryszard knows that you are the only person on the outside that we know. He will show up here sooner or later."  
  
"You're right." Bran pulls the disk from his computer and hands it back to Adam, "Go to see Brian McCall he may help you."  
  
"Why would you think so?"  
  
"NSA surveillance shows he spent three years at Charles Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. I know Xavier he is the world's leading expert on mutants. If Brian spent three years there with Xavier then there is a very good chance he will help you."  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Adam and Eve enter the apartment building Saturday afternoon. They had been missing from Interlard Biotech for ten days now. They look for NSA agents everywhere. Adam enters with his head bare and his duster carried over his arm, Eve keeps her head covered with the cloak's hood. Though her looks did not bother Adam they knew they would shock regular people seeing her for the first time.  
  
Adam forces the locked front door, he walks over to the lobby guard and asks for Brian McCall. He is told that Brian lives on the tenth floor, when asked which room the guard laughs and said he lives on the whole floor they then walk quickly to the elevator.  
  
The elevator's door opens as they get to it and three girls walk out of it. Adam tries to hide Eve with his body. They rush into the elevator after the girls leave it. They both feel relief when the doors close.  
  
Becca, Flo, and Janna are on their way to the movies when they pass the two strangers waiting on the elevator. Becca glances back and catches sight of the girl or she thinks she is a girl until she sees her. She is very pale and her head is huge and bald.  
  
Becca waves at the lobby guard, "Hey Henry."  
  
"Hey Becca, where are you guys headed?"  
  
"The movies."  
  
"Not taking Brian along."  
  
"No he's been seeing a lot of his Brother lately, he did promise to make it up to me though."  
  
"You mean Brian's not home?"  
  
"No, why?"  
  
"Those two people that just got on the elevator. They're on their way up to see Brian. Since they got in on their own, I figured Brian gave them a key and we were fixing to get some new tenants."  
  
"Hmmm, thanks Henry. Flo Janna wait." They are at the front door opening it.  
  
"What's up girl friend?" Flo asked as she walks back toward Becca. Janna starts to follow but then she notices the door has been forced open.  
  
"You saw those two people that got on the elevator?"  
  
"I'll say, weirdoes if you ask me."  
  
"I got a look at the girl or I think she is a girl. She looked strange, anyway they're on their way up to see Brian."  
  
Janna reaches Flo and Becca, "Hey Henry the front door's been forced open."  
  
"What?" The older man goes to the door and looks at it, "Well, I be a monkey's uncle. I better call the police."  
  
"Wait Henry," Becca stops him, " just get the door fixed okay, I'll square it with Brian."  
  
"Becca you think those two are after Brian?" Janna asks.  
  
"I don't know, but we're not taking any chances. Flo I want you to beat them up stairs and delay them till Janna and I can get there. Then we're going to find out what they want and if they want to hurt Brian." She held up a hand and electrical sparks jumped between her fingers. 


	10. The Teams Forms Chapter10

Phelan's Grunts  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Marvel Universe or any characters that originated there, I just own the Grunts  
  
Notes: Same as in chapter 1  
  
The Team Forms - chapter-10  
  
Adam and Eve leave the elevator on the tenth floor. As they step out into the hall they notice the tall black girl they had passed getting into the elevator leaning a shoulder against the wall with her feet crossed at the ankles.  
  
She smiles and straightens "Hi guys. Just so you know when my girlfriends get here we're going to have a talk. So you just chill till they get here."  
  
Adam steps in front of Eve, "We want no trouble. We just need to speak with Brian McCall."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"It is a personal matter."  
  
"Well you see, Brian is a friend of mine and you don't look like you want to be friends with Brian."  
  
"We mean no harm to Brian McCall."  
  
"And that's why you're wearing combat gear."  
  
"Yeah why are you wearing combat clothes?" Becca asks as she gets off the elevator.  
  
The voice comes from behind them Adam and Eve spin around, as Eve does her hood comes off.  
  
"Holly molly! What the hell are you?" It is Janna who speaks.  
  
"Leave us be! We have nothing to say to you, we are here to see Brian McCall." As Adam speaks he swirls his duster around pulling it on. In another swirl of motion he pulls out two guns from under the duster. He points them at Flo and Becca at opposite ends of the hallway.  
  
BLINK  
  
Suddenly Eve is behind Flo, she grabs her arm.  
  
BLINK  
  
Janna steps in front of Becca, "Where did they go?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Buster you better tell me where Flo is or I'm going to take you apart." She moves toward him as Adam fires at her.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Brian floats in for a landing on his roof. Now, he knew why Stefano wanted him to have the whole floor, it keeps people off the roof so he can come and go as he wanted to.  
  
He pulls his wings down until they are two large lumps running down each side of his back and legs. He walks into his home and pulls his mask off. He tossed it aside as he reaches for a glass. Suddenly the sounds of gunfire can be heard. Brian races for his front door.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
BLINK  
  
Eve pops into the middle of a firefight. Adam is firing his guns at the two other women. The small one is taking the hits from the gun while she slowly but steadily walks toward him. But, the shots from the guns didn't seem to bother her. The other one stays behind the short one while reaching around her throwing what looks like lightning at Adam from her hands. She wasn't sure what to do now, she had left the black girl in the lobby on the floor heaving her guts out. She moves quickly to stand beside Adam.  
  
Flo rolls up to her knees, she feels like she is going to die "When I get my hands on that freaky bitch. Ooooo." She starts to heave again.  
  
Brian throws open his door to see a stranger shooting at Becca and Janna, He quickly projects a force field between them, "Stop!" The stranger turns his gun toward Brian and Brian blasts him with a force beam.  
  
Adam hits the hall wall hard, his duster protected him from the ray the man fired at him, but the force of the blast knocks him against the wall. Who are these people? He had thought that only he and Eve had these kind of powers. Does everybody have them?  
  
Brian advances out into the hall holding up his hands, "Stop all of you. What's this all about?" He drops the force field in front of Becca and Janna, they move quickly to stand beside him.  
  
Becca looks at Brian, "When were you planning on telling me about this?"  
  
"Oh, at the same time you tell me about the lightning. Where's Flo?"  
  
'Yeah, where's Flo?" Janna is moving again at Eve.  
  
"I'm here." They all turn to see her stumble off the elevator.  
  
Janna runs to her side to support her, "Are you alright?"  
  
"I will be when I get my hands on that bald headed bitch."  
  
Brian quickly forms his force field around the two strangers, "Janna hold her back. I'm going to find out what is going on around here." He walks up to Adam who is still sitting on the hall floor, Eve is kneeling beside him, "Alright what do you two want?"  
  
"We didn't mean any trouble, they attacked us."  
  
Becca moves forward "That's a lie, she blinked Flo out of here first."  
  
Brian looks a Becca, "Blinked Flo?"  
  
"Wait till you see her do it."  
  
"Okay, we're sorry, we are all sorry. Right Flo?"  
  
"In your dreams buddy boy."  
  
"Flo!"  
  
"Okay, Okay, I'm sorry. See if we try to save your ass again."  
  
Brian shakes his head, "Save me? Save me from what?"  
  
Becca smiles "From them."  
  
Adam and Eve are now standing "Are you Brian McCall?'  
  
"Yes."  
  
Eve steps forward "You're Brian?"  
  
"Yes. I'm Brian McCall."  
  
"I am Eve. Eve McCall, I'm your sister."  
  
Becca turns toward Flo and Janna "I'm out of here."  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Brian gets everyone into his apartment and makes sure on one is hurt. He then makes an emergency call to Stefano. Stefano is at the apartment in less than half an hour. He and everyone else listens to Adam and Eve's story. After they finish they all sit quietly for a few minutes.  
  
Brian finally stands up "Now what? Stefano?"  
  
Stefano, who has been leaning forward with elbows on knees and head in his hands, now leans back "First thing I going to do is secure Dr. Bran Toryn safety. Then we're going to get Adam and Eve over to the R&D lab to see if we can verify some of this story. We'll decide where to go from there"  
  
* * * * * *  
  
They were all sitting around a large table in the Phelan International R&D lab, located twenty stories below the main headquarters building. Brian, Sam, Adam, Eve, Becca, Flo, and Janna are all waiting for Stefano to show up.  
  
Stefano walks into the room with Dr. Toryn, "All right people we now have a few answers." He and Toryn take their seats, Stefano at the head of the table. "Brian, meet your half sister."  
  
Brian smile "Yeah, your sure?"  
  
"Yes, DNA test confirm that you and she have some of the same DNA. According to Dr. Toryn and the information on the disk Adam provided, your mother Mary McCall was artificially inseminated with the alien seamen without her knowledge by an NSA Doctor. Then when time for the baby to be born the NSA somehow managed to slip her a drug that brought on labor prematurely, the NSA doctors took the baby and told Mary the child was born dead. It appears that later someone killed her making it look like an accident and it appears that it was don't so she wouldn't spread her active x-gene to anyone else."  
  
Brian was on his feet "They did what?"  
  
"Brian calm down, we can't tell if it was the NSA of if they are just reporting what happened."  
  
"My God. I remember when she was pregnant, she was so happy and then after she lost the baby, she was so sad it was like she forgot about me. I sometimes wondered if the accident wasn't an accident but her taking her own life. Now, your telling me that someone killed her so she couldn't have another child and maybe spread her genes to someone else. Stefano! Stefano I want these people."  
  
"I'll do what I can but no guarantees. According to the disk there are four more children at this lab and that the lab plans to start trying to clone these aliens."  
  
Janna now speaks up "Please forgive me for interrupting but we have to stop this. This is wrong and wrong on so many levels."  
  
"And how young lady would we stop them?"  
  
"My God are you blind. Look at us we have enough power between the seven of us to just about stop anyone." This time it was Flo who spoke.  
  
Stefano stands, "Are you making a commitment as a group to do this?"  
  
They answered in the affirmative except for Sam.  
  
Brian looks at Sam "Sam, you in or out. If you don't want to do this we'll understand."  
  
"Most of my life I've served this country, followed without question the orders of my superiors. Now, after hearing and seeing the evidence I find myself thinking maybe I should have asked more questions. I can understand how all this started, trying to protect the Earth from possible alien invasions, but what they are doing now is just wrong. I'm in."  
  
Stefano stands and places both hands on the table and leans on them, "Okay, first things first. We have some experimental combat gear we've been testing for the military and since Adam and Eve are already dressed similarly we'll have a team that matches. Sam, get with Dr. Toryn he knows that lab inside and out, I want a plan of attack. Everybody else stay here and the techs will come in and measure you for your gear." 


	11. The Mission Chapter11

Phelan's Grunts  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Marvel Universe or any characters that originated there, I just own the Grunts  
  
Notes: Same as in chapter 1  
  
The Mission - chapter-11  
  
Brian was sitting quietly in the back of the huge cargo helicopter racing over the Virginia countryside when a voice came over his headset. "Five minutes sir." He looks over at Sam. His attack profile had them attacking the base in three groups. Sam or Dark Force and he would attack the complex together, the three girls would attack together and they would try to keep everybody busy while Adam and Eve would try to slip inside. Their part was three fold, save the kids, remove the bodies and any DNA they could find, and finally Adam was to introduce a computer virus into the lab database. This should effectively cripple the operation. "Time sir."  
  
Brian pulls a black mask over his head only the area around his eyes are uncovered, he then places a large pair of goggles over his eyes, the goggles have ear cups that cover his ears. His original brown and yellow suit had been replaced with black military style uniform, his wings had been painted black, they still glowed gold. He looks at Sam who except for the wings was dressed the same the entire team was dressed the same. The six black objects his companions were floating beside him, "You ready?"  
  
Sam stands he whispers "come to me." One of the companions move to him and faze right through his uniform, the black of the creature flowed up over and around his head. Sam entire body under his uniform is now completely covered by the companion. While covered like this Sam is not only practically invulnerable, but he can also communicate with the other companions easier, yet the creature didn't interfere with his ability to communicate with other team members. Another one of the companions spreads out flat before him, he steps up on it, the companion then secures him by spreading over his boots licking him in place. "Dark Force is ready to go."  
  
Brian gives him a thumb's up, he turns back to the pilot, "Lt. wait for our signal then come in fast and hover low at the rear of the main building."  
  
"What's the signal?"  
  
"Trust me, You'll know it when you see it."  
  
"Yes sir. Good luck sirs."  
  
Brian jumps out the chopper's door, followed closely by Sam. Brian spread his wings and began to fly, as he does the wings began to glow gold. He looks to his right and Sam is there easily keeping pace with him standing on the flat creature with the other four equally spaced around him. Down below ten miles ahead he can see the lights of the lab. "Eagle."  
  
*Working.*  
  
"Disengage. Take a position above the lab and relay all communications."  
  
*Affirmative.* Eagle releases from Brian's back, expands to full size, and heads to a position high above the lab.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
A black van races down a backwoods Virginia road. Inside are Becca, who is driving, Janna riding shotgun, with Flo, Adam and Eve in the back.  
  
"Are you sure you know where your going?" Janna asks.  
  
Becca smiles to herself "Yes, silly I know where I'm going. Besides I following this GPA device Mr. Phelan gave us with the van."  
  
"And everybody knows that these guys are going to be shooting real bullets?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Real bullets at us?"  
  
"Well, girlfriend if them guys can hit me I deserve to get shot."  
  
"Adam, Eve get ready your stop is coming up."  
  
They both pull on their masks and fit their goggles into place. Adam had on his duster, Eve her cloak. "We're ready."  
  
The van comes to a stop, Adam and Eve go out the back. Though the van is a long way from the lab, with cutting through the woods they should arrive at the lab at the same time everybody else did.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
The van pulls up to the guard shack outside of Interlard Biotech. Becca rolls down her window and gives the guard her best smile. "Hi."  
  
The guard dressed in a two-tone blue uniform, carrying an MP5 submachine gun, walks up the van, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I'm lost. How do I get back to Hwy 66."  
  
"Hwy 66? You are nowhere near Hwy 66."  
  
"Told you I was lost."  
  
"Why did you come down this road? Didn't you see the signs stating it was a private drive, with no trespassing?"  
  
"Sure I did, but I figured that there would be someone down here that could give me directions?"  
  
"Turn this rig around, when you get to the intersection turn left there's a small town about fifty miles from the intersection. You can get directions there."  
  
"Well, can I use your restroom."  
  
"No. When you get off this road, go in the bushes."  
  
"You're not a very nice man."  
  
"Honey if you're not out of here in five seconds flat I'm going to show you how nice I can be."  
  
"Wow a real man." Becca opens the van door and gets out, her outfit is designed to make a man's mouth water, the tight t-shirt and tight jeans look as if they had been painted on her.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?"  
  
"I thought we'd have a little fun."  
  
"That's it, turn around and put your hands on the van." He lowers the gun pointing it at her.  
  
"My turn next."  
  
The guard spins around to see another girl, this one much smaller, leaning against the front of the van. His hand reaches for the mike to his radio.  
  
Becca beats him to the mike. She touches the mike, it and the radio on his belt begin to smoke "Don't do that. Don't you know two guards are a crowd." She then touches his chest and blows him up against the guard shack. She and Janna run around to the van's side door. Flo slides it open as they reach the door. Both jump in and grab the protective combat gear and begin to pull them on. As soon as they are dressed Flo zips around to the guard shack where she presses the button that opens the front gate. As the gate opens an alarm sounds and a floodlight lights up the area.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Ryszard rushes into the main control room, "What is going on?"  
  
The tech was watching the monitors, "It looks like three suspects at least two are female are trying to break in, they got the front gates open."  
  
"Did you say females and how in the name of hell did they get the gates open? Where are the guards?"  
  
"Unknown."  
  
"Get everybody out there."  
  
"Everyone sir? There are only three of them?"  
  
"Yes, everyone, and call up the gunships also. Plus put the entire base on alert. I don't like this."  
  
* * * * * *  
  
There was no way Becca would ever get all of her hair under a mask, so her mask covered only the lower portion of her face, from the nose down. She really wasn't worried about her head or hair when she powers up her hair becomes highly electrically charged forming an electric shield, she is adjusting her goggles as she exits the van, followed quickly by Janna dressed for action, "Well kiddo this is where it gets fun." She points a hand at the floodlight and blasted it with a bolt of electricity. "Time for Voltrix, Titan, and Speed Demon to kick some ass."  
  
As the three of them approach the gate guards pour out of the complex's main lab building.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Adam and Eve run toward the fences surrounding the complex, as they get to the first of the ten foot tall double fences, Eve grips Adam's hand.  
  
BLINK  
  
They appear just on the other side of the fences, Adam's stomach cramps a little from the short port but otherwise he is unaffected.  
  
"Adam where to first?"  
  
"The nursery, we've got to make sure that the four on level two are the only ones left in here and the nursery is on Level one, a short port. If we can keep the ports short I might live through this. I just hope the others keep everybody too busy to look for us, otherwise this is going to get messy."  
  
* * * * * *  
  
As Brian approaches the complex he turns off the collector part of his wings so they wouldn't glow giving him and Sam away before they were ready. Sam and Brian are all but invisible as fly over the fences heading for the front of the lab's main building. The sight makes him smile, over a hundred combat troops were getting their butts kicked by three girls. Janna or Titan was grabbing troopers left and right and then throwing them easily fifteen to twenty feet away, their bullets bouncing harmlessly off her super hard body. Becca, Voltrix was doing the most damage. She was like a super stun gun with a mind of its own as she blasted trooper after trooper, they would hit the ground and roll around. She stayed in the middle of the troops, they couldn't shoot at her without hitting themselves. Then there was Flo, Speed Demon. Moving at an unbelievable speed she was racing around, in and out of the troopers making it impossible for them to shoot at her too, she would then grab one by his arm or shoulder and spin him around a dozen or more times. The trooper would then stumble away unable to stay on this feet, some were bent over losing their lunch on the ground. Then the unmistakable sound of helicopters could be heard as two Apache gunships appeared above the tree line heading for the girls.  
  
Brian changed direction and reactivated the collector part of his wings, "Dark Force help the girls I handle these birds."  
  
"Copy, Skymaster. I'm going in." Sam grabbed the collapsible staff hanging from his belt, he extended it to it full length of six feet. He dropped in low flying just above the ground and right into the middle of the largest group of the troops. With his staff spinning above his head he attacked.  
  
Brian's glowing wings made him a perfect target for the gunships if they had gotten the chance to shoot. Firing a force beam from each hand he blast both choppers smashing their sighting equipment on the nose of the choppers, he then uses his force shield to crush the rotor blades. He then placed the force shield under the crippled chopper and extended the shield down to the ground. Then with each crippled chopper lying on a force shield column he begins to shrink the shields lowering the choppers to the ground. Once safety down he then heads back to the front of the building hoping that they were pulling enough troops out of the building that Adam and Eve could handle the ones left. 


	12. The Mission Chapter12

Phelan's Grunts  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Marvel Universe or any characters that originated there, I just own the Grunts  
  
Notes: Same as in chapter 1  
  
The Mission - chapter-12  
  
BLINK  
  
Adam and Eve appeared in the lab's nursery, a strong sense of deja vu is felt by both of them. This is where they started their lives. It was in here that Adam first saw Eve and fell in love with her. She was five and was being moved into the dorm where he lived, he was nine and Dr. Toryn and brought Adam with him to get Eve. They had lived in the dorms for two years before Ryszard made them be place in separate rooms. It was another three years, when he discovered how to project his astral form, before he saw and spoke to her again. Now he was ready to fight the devil himself before he let anyone take her away again.  
  
A quick look around showed Adam no one was in the nursery, "Its empty. I'm going to do a quick computer check to see if they're expecting anybody soon." Adam moves to a computer and tries to access the nursery's database. The computer refuses to let him in no matter what code he uses. "Damn, this is useless. Let's get to the dorm and hope they haven't spread the kids around."  
  
Eve closes her eyes and looks into the dorm, "The kids are there and there are two guards."  
  
"Can you pop us in front of the guards?"  
  
"Not a problem."  
  
Adam reaches under his duster and pulls out two guns and points them straight out, "Point me in the right direction and let's go." Eve places her hands on his shoulders and turns him toward the north wall.  
  
BLINK  
  
The guards had been standing talking about wanting to be outside where the action was and in the next instant there are two people dress in black standing in front of them one of them pointing two handguns at them.  
  
Adam begins firing as soon as the guards appear he uses just enough force to render the guards down and out. He let the guns fade as he and Eve spin around to face the children. The four of them were huddled together on a single bunk bed pressed against the wall. Eve pulls her mask and goggles off.  
  
"Aunt Eve!" The four kids scrambled down and run to her. The four are all males their heads were like Eve's large with large solid black eyes. However, where the rest of Eve was human looking with normal ears, mouth, and nose. They had small noses, mouths and no ears. Eve's body was like a normal human girl's, where their bodies were small with thin arms and legs, the boys looked like what the aliens known Greys looked like.  
  
Adam watched them hug and kiss he pulls off his mask and goggles. He smiles down at Eve, "Aunt Eve?"  
  
"Oh hush you."  
  
"Who's that?" The smallest boy asks pointing at Adam.  
  
"That is Uncle Adam."  
  
"Uncle Adam?" The four of the spoke at the same time he could hear the awe in their voices.  
  
"What have you been telling the kids?"  
  
"You don't want to know."  
  
"Time to go. Can they handle the jump to outside?"  
  
"Kids do you want to jumping with me?"  
  
"Yes!" They all answered.  
  
"It doesn't bother them a bit does it?"  
  
She could hear the humor in his voice and smiled at him, "Not a bit, it bugs Ryszard to no end too."  
  
Adam puts his goggles back on "Eagle."  
  
*Working.*  
  
"We have the kids, tell Skymaster to signal the chopper."  
  
*Affirmative. Eagle to Skymaster.*  
  
Brian had just blasted an armored vehicle with a force beam when Eagle's voice filled his ears. "Eagle go."  
  
*Mystic and Teletrix have the children and are ready for the chopper.*  
  
Mystic and Teletrix? Oh, Adam and Eve, man will I ever get these names right. Brian turns to find Becca. She was standing about twenty feet away blasting five troopers at the same time. Brian sees movement out of the corner of his eye he turns to see three troopers drop to their knees and aim their guns at Becca "Becca behind you!" She spins around but she was too late they opened fire and Brian sees her go down in a hell of bullets. "No! You bastards." Using his force field he smashes the three men into the lab building's wall.  
  
He runs to Becca and dropping down beside her, "Becca are you hurt?" He looked for blood but there was none but still she didn't move, "Damn-it Becca are you hurt?"  
  
"That's Voltrix silly."  
  
"My God Becca ,huh Voltrix. I thought I lost you."  
  
She sat up slowly, "Damn them bullets sting. Thank God or Mr. Phelan for bullet-proof clothes." Brian helps her to her feet, "You needed something?"  
  
"Time to signal to chopper."  
  
"Yes!" She pumps a fist in the air, "I've been waiting for this. Watch out boys here comes Voltrix."  
  
Becca runs to the highly electrified fence. Brian surrounds her with a force field. As she reaches out with her hands bolts of high-energy electricity start sparking between her hands and the fence. She grips the fence and with her abilities she begins to control the fence's energy and then while adding to energy she forces it back the power station. The huge transformers go off like bombs lighting up the sky for miles and plunging the entire complex into darkness.  
  
Dark Force drops down beside Brian, "Now, that's a signal." Time to get back to work. He flies toward a group of trooper, with his mind he orders the companion he is riding to stop and release all at the same time. He goes flipping off the companion landing on the troopers, then with his staff he starts beating them, with a companion covering his body bullets just bounce off without his even feeling them, now the other five companions begin to crash into the troopers around him knocking them out. At all times Sam keeps a tight hold on his thoughts so that the companions hit the troopers with only enough force to knock them out.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Within minutes the chopper is on site at the lab, "Taxi to Eagle."  
  
*Working.*  
  
"Taxi on site."  
  
*Eagle to Mystic*  
  
"Eagle go."  
  
*Taxi on site*  
  
"Taxi's ready to go." Adam pulls on his mask and goggles as does Eve. He reaches down and picks up the two largest boys Eve picks up the other two. They join hands.  
  
BLINK  
  
They were on the chopper Eve had earlier taken a tour of the chopper so she would be able to jump to it. They put the children down. Eve pulls her mask off and drops to her knees. She gathered them close so she could be heard above the chopper noise. "You guys sit over here with Lt. Barns." A young woman in a military uniform smiled at the boys hiding very well her shock at their looks, "Sit here and buckle up. I'll be back and forth during the next few minutes."  
  
Adam looked at the other person in the back of the chopper, "Do you have the body bags ready?"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"She'll be popping in with several bodies. Bag them and get them out of the way. The fire bomb is it ready?"  
  
"Its here, I'll arm it as soon as she asks for it."  
  
"Good. Remember those children are your priority, if you start taking fire you are to move to a safe distance, but do not leave the area until you get the word from Eagle."  
  
"Yes sir, good luck sir."  
  
Adam nodded pulled on his mask and goggle and walked to Eve. She was waiting for him she took his hand.  
  
BLINK  
  
They were on the ground Eve looked at Adam, "Where?"  
  
"The elevator on the ground floor, I'll never handle a jump down three level."  
  
BLINK  
  
Elevator's doors were open and the lobby was full of armed troops. Both of them flattened against the walls of the elevator. Adam quickly hit the third floor button and the doors closed.  
  
In the control room the tech notices the elevator moving, he activates the hidden camera in the elevator and sees two mask people dressed in black, "Mr. Ryszard you might want to look at this?"  
  
"What?" The tech points at a monitor, "Damn that's Hybrid Two Eight Six and that teleporting bitch"  
  
"Should I alert security?"  
  
"No, I want the suckers myself." With that Ryszard grabs an MP5 submachine gun and heads out the door, "Let me know which floor they stop on"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
Ryszard storms out of the control room heading for the second elevator as he runs several troopers passes him heading outside he grabs the one leading, "You five are with me." They follow him into the elevator, "Get ready, I think the fight outside is only a distraction."  
  
"Mr. Ryszard?"  
  
"Go."  
  
"The elevator stopped on the third level for a moment where one got off and is now still going down."  
  
"Which one got off?"  
  
"The male got off on the third level."  
  
"You and you are with me. You three will continue down and search the level where the elevator stops. I want these two and I want them dead."  
  
Adam headed for the main computer room even though his access codes didn't seem to be working anymore.  
  
Eve got off on level twelve, lab's lowest level, and headed toward a room at the far end of the hall. She tried the door and could not believe it was open. She walked in only to be grabbed from behind. "I don't know who you are but you're dead" She felt the pistol press against her head.  
  
BLINK  
  
Eve looked down at the guard as he puked his guts out. They were outside she was surprised that he was even awake after she ported with him twelve levels. "Have a nice day."  
  
BLINK  
  
She was back in the room and there were no more guards. In the room are seven large freezer units there are also three smaller round freezer units. She walked to the closest unit and opens the door. Lying in the unit is one of the Greys. She reaches in and grabs it's arm.  
  
BLINK  
  
"Aaa!" Lt. Turner yells when Eve pops into the chopper. He then stands up and walks to her, "Sorry Miss."  
  
"Don't think about it. Please get him out of sight as soon as possible."  
  
Turner looked down at the body, "Huh, ma'am is that what I think it is?"  
  
"Yes, Lt. It is an alien body. I'll be bringing six more so please be ready."  
  
"Yes, ma'am, I'll be ready." He reached and grabbed a black rubber body bag and begins to put the body into it.  
  
BLINK 


	13. The Mission Chapter13

Phelan's Grunts  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Marvel Universe or any characters that originated there, I just own the Grunts  
  
Notes: Same as in chapter 1  
  
The Mission - chapter-13  
  
Adam used his sword and kick to enter the computer room. He moves quickly to a terminal in the back of the room. It was the one Dr. Toryn had told him about. He reaches under his duster and pulls out a disk. He places it in the disk drive and then turns off the computer. He waits a minute and turns it back on and watches as the boot disk that Dr. Toryn had made for him gives him total access to the entire computer network.  
  
Ryszard and the two troopers with him leave the elevator in a dead run the comlink in his ear giving him instructions, "One is in the main computer room, and the other is in the freezer room. The one in the freezer room has all ready eliminated the guard that was there."  
  
"How?"  
  
"He had him and suddenly they just disappeared. He is back now and crap!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"He's removing the bodies."  
  
"That's not a he it's a she, Ryszard to troopers headed for level twelve, the subject will be in the last room at the end of the hall, it will be the half alien female. Do not allow her to touch you, shoot on sight."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
Adam taps in the code to run the virus just as he is about to activate it the computer room door burst open. The three men enter firing, 9mm bullets destroying computers all around the room. Adam rolls away from the computer to draw their fire away from his computer. He draws guns as he moves. Across the room from the computer he had been using he comes up firing, he makes sure the mystic energy bolts that hit Ryszard are not as strong as the ones that hit the troopers. In seconds all three are down, the troopers are out, but Ryszard is still awake. Moving quickly Adam reaches Ryszard and kicks his weapons away from him. He reaches down and grabs Ryszard by the collar and lifts him up.  
  
"Well you got me freak. What're you going to do now?"  
  
Without speaking to him he drags Ryszard over to the computer where he had been working, he pulls Ryszard up where he can see the computer screen.  
  
"What is this? What are you doing?"  
  
Adam reaches out and hits the enter button. Suddenly the screen fills with data and just as suddenly the data begins to erase, Ryszard begins to struggle, but he is no match for Adam's strength.  
  
"Stop it! For the love of God stop it! Don't you understand you are destroying fifty years worth of research you're putting this country at risk."  
  
Adam jerks Ryszard around, he pulls off his mask, looks him in the eye and speaks the first words ever to him, "I'm saving this country from you." He then tosses Ryszard aside and walks from the room. When he reaches the hall he runs for the elevator, once inside he presses the button for level twelve.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
BLINK  
  
"This is the last one. I need the bomb now."  
  
Turner grabs a large round package, on the top is a keypad and a keyed lock. He sets the package in front of Eve. "How long?"  
  
"Ten minutes should be enough."  
  
He quickly punches numbers on the keypad, he then looks at Eve, "When you're ready to set the bomb. Press this red arm button, turn the key to the set position and then remove the key. You will have ten minutes to get away from the bomb. This is an incendiary bomb."  
  
"A what?"  
  
"A fire bomb, it will cause a huge fire. Without that key this bomb cannot be stopped, so when you set it and remove the key, be ready to leave."  
  
"Very well." She grabs the carrying strap.  
  
BLINK  
  
She moved quickly to the three round freezer units. She opens the first lid and stored inside are DNA samples from the alien bodies she opens the other two lids. She then props the bomb against the open lid of the middle unit. She presses the arm button turns the key to set and pulls it out.  
  
"Freeze!"  
  
Eve turns around to see three troopers standing in the door. Before she can even think about porting they open fire.  
  
Adam is running down the hall when he hears the gunfire. He reaches the door and crashes into the troopers standing in the door. He sees Eve lying on the floor near the round freezer units. "Eve!" Without mercy he beats the three troopers into unconsciousness. He rushes to Eve he can't believe that she is still alive. He drops to the floor beside her, "Eve." He pulls her mask off.  
  
She smiles up at him as he pulls his mask off, "Hi."  
  
"Hi yourself."  
  
"Those bullets hurt, my cloak didn't close."  
  
"Well, we'll fix that Thank goodness your clothes are bulletproof."  
  
"Yes" She sits up slowly, she then grabs his arm, "Adam! The bomb!"  
  
He looks at the bomb less than five minutes left, "Can you teleport?"  
  
"Not right now I hurt too much."  
  
Adam picks her up and races down the hall to the elevator he and Eve get in and he punches the button for the second level. Halfway there the bomb detonates. The elevator stops with a jerk.  
  
"Well love its up to you now."  
  
"I'll try. Where?"  
  
"The chopper."  
  
"It's a long way from here."  
  
"I'll be alright." He grips her hand.  
  
"Okay."  
  
Blink  
  
* * * * * *  
  
*Skymaster.*  
  
"Eagle go."  
  
*Mission accomplished*  
  
"Roger that, Dark Force, Voltrix, Speed Demon, Titan. Time to bug out we are good to go. You girls get going, Dark Force and I will cover you."  
  
In an instant Speed Demon is behind the steering wheel of the van. She starts it up and turns it around. As Titan and Voltrix run for the van, Voltrix continues to throw electrical bolts at the following troopers. They leap through the open side door as Speed Demon floors the gas petal and heads down the road. Skymaster swoops in throwing a force shield up behind the van at the same time rapidly firing force beams at the troopers. Dark force is back on one of his companions and flying while he has the other four continue to crash into any trooper still standing. As soon as the van is gone Skymaster and Dark Force fly off to meet the chopper that is now winging its way off into the night. 


	14. Epiloque Chapter14

Phelan's Grunts  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Marvel Universe or any characters that originated there, I just own the Grunts  
  
Notes: Same as in chapter 1  
  
Epilogue - chapter-14  
  
The day after the raid on Interlard Biotech the seven of them were sitting around a table down in one of the research labs far below Phelan International, Inc. main headquarters' in New York. Brian McCall, Eve, Adam, Samuel Franklin, Florence 'Flo' Smith, Rebecca 'Becca' Conroy and Janna Martin were waiting for Stefano Phelan and Dr. Bran Toryn.  
  
Stefano and Dr. Toryn enter after a little while and are bombarded with questions. Stefano holds up a hand asking for quiet. "Enough, enough. I got lots to tell and then I'll answer any questions you have. First the children, thanks to Charles Xavier they have been placed in homes were they'll be cared for and loved as children instead of experiments. Eve I know you're close to them, I'll make sure you know where each one is so you can visit. Next the alien bodies, they have been descent burials in a private cemetery outside of this country, it is very unlikely that anyone will ever find out about them. I have made several phone calls to some people very high up in the government to make sure there is no retaliation against us for the raid on Interlard Biotech and to make sure something is done about Ryszard. We can only hope that the fire bomb took care of any alien DNA that had all ready been removed from the bodies." Stefano pauses watching everyone nodding and smiling, "Now, any questions?"  
  
Sam raises his hand slightly, "When you contacted me you said you forming a team of troubleshooters. I don't know how everybody else feels but it seems that we have a fairly good team right here."  
  
"Sam I believe you are correct, I have all ready hired Dr. Toryn to act as team consultant. So, what I need is to hear from you, I going to let you talk among yourselves." Stefano walks to the door followed by Dr. Toryn, he stops at the door and looks back, "But I agree with Sam, I think you guys make a great team." then he and Toryn were gone.  
  
Brian looks around at the others, "Well is everybody in?" He watches everybody nod except Adam, "Adam is there a problem?"  
  
"Yes, Eve and I are at.at.Oh yes, loose ends. All we have are the clothes on our backs and no place to stay."  
  
"Well, I got Idea about that if you would like to here it," This time everyone nods. "Okay here goes, Sam you and your grandmother rent a place right?"  
  
"That is correct."  
  
"Are you attached to the place, what I'm saying would you be willing to move."  
  
"To where?"  
  
"The apartment house where the girls and I live. It's ten stories tall and I live on the tenth floor. There is enough room there for Both Adam and Eve to stay with me."  
  
Eve speaks, "With you?"  
  
"Hey, you are my sister where did you think you'd stay, there is room for both you and Adam."  
  
"Thank you Brian."  
  
"Not a problem. Now as for Sam and his grandmother the ninth floor has been finished there are nice rooms for both Sam and his Grandmother, There is also a apartment with three bedrooms I propose that the girls move into it. That will put all of us on the ninth and tenth floors. We can put in safety procedures in the elevator and stairwells to keep anyone from coming above the eighth floor without our knowledge. There is enough room so that we won't be on top of each other and using the roof we can come and go anytime the team is needed. Anybody object?" Everyone shook his or her head in the negative.  
  
Janna now spoke up, "Is this team of ours going to have a name?"  
  
"Yeah, we need a name, a cool one preferred," Flo added in.  
  
"Mr. Phelan said we'd be troubleshooters. The Troubleshooters?" Janna added.  
  
Becca spoke up, "What we are is Stefano Phelan private army."  
  
Sam laughed, "Phelan's Grunts."  
  
All the others looked at Sam and smiled, Sam smiled back, "Yeah, Phelan's Grunts."  
  
And a legend is born. 


	15. Summary Chapter15

Phelan's Grunts  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Marvel Universe or any characters that originated there, I just own the Grunts  
  
Notes: Same as in chapter 1  
  
Summary - chapter-15  
  
I hoped you enjoyed Phelan's Grunts, this is my first fan-fiction and I would appreciate all reviews.  
  
I am thinking of calling the team just 'The Grunts' what do you think?  
  
Now, just to keep things straight here is a list of The Grunts.  
  
Base Team:  
  
Stefano Phelan - Leader - White/Male - 41 years of age  
Billionaire Industrialist and financier of The Grunts (no powers) - certified genius with PhD's in physics and Mathematics.  
  
Bran Toryn - consultant - White/Male - 71 years of age  
Former NSA scientist (retired) (no powers) - certified genius with PhDs in physics and biology.  
  
Field Team:  
  
Brian McCall - Skymaster - Field leader - White/Male - 25 years of age  
Powers: Ability to fly, can fire force beams from his hands (similar to Cyclops optical blasts), can project a nearly impenetrable force shield. *Half brother to Stefano Phelan - same father, different mothers*  
  
Samuel 'Sam' Franklin - Dark Force - Black/Male - 33 years of age  
Sam is a former Marine fighter pilot and NASA astronaut - Powers: Became symbiotically attached to six space creatures during a space mission for NASA. He calls them the companions, they will do anything he pictures them doing, they can change shapes, change density, they can pass through things harmlessly or they can punch holes through things.  
  
Adam Gulann - Mystic - Half alien/Half human - looks White/Male - 21 years of age  
Raised in a NSA government lab - powers: Master of the mystic arts, he can form the mystic energy into useable weapons such as guns that fire bolts of mystic energy, swords, knifes, and other weapons.  
  
Eve McCall - Teletrix - Half alien/Half human - looks White/Females - 18 years of age  
Raised in a NSA government lab - powers: Super quick reflexes, can teleport, she can teleport to anyplace she can physically see, she can teleport to anyplace she had physically been to before, even if that place is moving like a car or plane, has the ability to look into anyplace she has been to before with her mind before she teleports, this is a safety measure to keep from teleporting into something that might be in the way. *Half sister to Brian McCall - same mother, different fathers*  
  
Florence 'Flo' Smith - Speed Demon (sometimes just called Demon) - Black/Female - 21 years of age  
Raised in St. Mathews Orphanage - powers: Able to run at speeds approaching the speed of sound, the faster she runs the quicker she tires.  
  
Rebecca 'Becca' Conroy - Voltrix - White/Female - 21 years of age  
Raised in St Mathews Orphanage - powers: Has complete control over electricity, from absorbing it, to projecting it.  
  
Janna Martin - Titan - White/Female - 19 years of age  
Raised in St. Mathews Orphanage - powers: Super strong, her body is very dense making her almost as hard as diamond, so despite her size she weighs close to four hundred pounds and is strong enough to go toe to toe with Juggernaut. 


End file.
